Teen Titan Pregnancies
by The T.V. God
Summary: Raven and Starfire both find out there pregnant at the same time. Now Beast Boy and Robin are trying to handle the news and nothing could make it worse. Accept two of the most powerful and angry fathers in the universe not to mention mood swings.
1. Test

Hello boys and girls and welcome to my second Teen Titan story. Some may recognize this story and that's because I submitted it before under the name TV's Best Friend. It was deleted do to bad grammar and spelling but this will be better I swear. I went to some classes and my bad grammar was caused by a speech impediment that caused me not see the defences between words like thought and through and such because I couldn't sound them out. If you don't believe me just look at the first chapters of my Kim Possible story "Silver" and then the latter chapters. Also look at my other Teen Titan story "1602" and how good that is coming along without an editor. Oh and some may notice I deleted my Xiaolin Showdown story because I didn't like it, sorry to the two people who reviewed. Well I'll stop talking now and get to the story, so without further delay I give you the new and improved first chapter of Teen Titan Pregnancies.

I do not own The Teen Titans.

Teen Titan Pregnancies

Chapter 1: Test

The Titan Tower stood proudly in the middle of the Jump City harbour. It was quiet, a few months ago most would say it was too quiet but recently it had always been like this. Ever since the defeat of Slade the rest of the pieces just fell into place. The crime rate in Jump City reached a record low and the only people that would dare to commit a crime were small time bank robbers or big time jewel thieves. But even they were brought to justice by the might of The Teen Titans. But something was about to happen that would shake the very foundation of The Tower and it would change the lives of everyone inside it. Of course this has nothing to do with some wannabe megalomaniac but two members of the team. Raven and Starfire.

Raven entered the bathroom that connected her and Starfire's rooms holding a small cardboard box in one hand. She wore only a white jersey with green trim and on the back in green was the words "Logan 00". At the same moment Starfire entered the bathroom with a similar cardboard box and wearing a pair of purple pyjama pants and a shirt with an "R" on it that belonged to Robin.

"Friend Raven!"

"Starfire!"

Both shouted in unison as they saw the other, quickly hiding the boxes behind there backs. The two girls stood there looking at the other neither one saying a word. Both had grown a bit in all the right places the past years and were now two beautiful girls of sixteen.

At lest a minute passed by as a eternity went by the girls before a yell from the open door behind Starfire was heard. "Starfire!" Robin shouted from inside Starfire's room, "did you forget how to use it? You have to hold it under your-"

Starfire's eyes went huge as she quickly turned around and yelled, "yes I remember thank you," before slamming the door shut. She turned back around to see Raven with one of her eyebrows raised. Starfire smiled very nervously as Raven opened her mouth to respond but was cut off before a word could be spoken.

"Hey Raven that thing's taking a long time you ok?" Beast Boy yelled from Raven's open door.

Raven's eyes went twice as large as Starfire's did as she too slammed her door after yelling, "Yes I'm ok, thanks for asking." She turned around and smiled a very uncharacteristic nervous smile. A curse of "women" was heard from behind the girls doors before Raven finally broke down. "Fine if you must know I'm talking a pregnancy test," she said as if Starfire had been hounding her for an answer.

Starfire gasped as she pulled her cardboard box from behind her back, "you too are taking a test of pregnancy?" She asked with a smile.

Raven's mouth fell open as she pulled out the same test from behind her back, "guess so?" she answered still a bit shocked.

"I did not even know you and Beast Boy had…" Starfire passed as she cleared her throat, "…participated in those activities."

"Well we have," Raven said as a small blush found its way to her cheeks turning them a bright rose that looked odd against her pale skin.

"Well if you can leave I will take my test and then you may take yours," Starfire said as she moved her hands as if asking Raven to leave.

"Oh yes I guess I…wait no I was here first you go," Raven said as she held her ground refusing to move.

"No you were not I was," Starfire said simple.

"Yes I was here first," Raven restored beginning to get angry.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Lets stop this right now!" Raven shouted noticing how childlike the fight was. "Now how can we handle this like adults?"

Both girls thought for a few seconds and then Starfire said, "what of rock, paper and scissors?"

"Your on," Raven said as if accepting a challenge. How hard could it be to bet an alien girl who probably hadn't played the game in her life.

Five minutes and best seven out of thirteen later Starfire stood next to the toilet taking her test from its box as Raven stood in the shower. "I guess I am better at the rock, paper and scissors game then I thought?" Starfire said as she smiled. Raven didn't give a response as she just glared at her and shut the curtain.

After taking there test they both put them on opposite sides of the sink, "the box says it takes five to ten minutes to work," Raven said sitting down on the side of the tub.

"So what do you wish to talk about friend Raven?" Starfire asked sitting down beside Raven.

"Um so you and Robin are…doing ok?" Raven said as she blushed slightly.

"Oh yes you could say that," Starfire giggled as she blushed fiercely. "But what about you and Beast Boy? As I have said I did not know you and him had been…" Starfire stopped talking and began to giggle again.

"Yes for awhile now," Raven said shyly as she blushed just as much as Starfire did but she dare not giggled at risk the tests would explode.

"Well that is not too bad, you did date without the rest of us knowing for two weeks," Starfire laughed as she remembered finding the two in a closet with clothes floating around there heads.

"It was two months," Raven corrected looking down just slightly embarrassed.

"Oh," Starfire said quietly, "anyway why are you taking a test of pregnancy?" Starfire asked changing the subject.

"I've been throwing up the past few days and my appetite has changed," Raven said simple, "all the usual signs."

"Oh yes me as well," Starfire said, "I informed Robin of my symptoms and after he regained conscience he suggest I take one of these tests."

Raven opened her mouth to respond but she was cut-off by the sound of beeping coming from the sink. Both the girls stood and walked to the sink picking up there test but not daring to lay an eye on them. They both covered there eyes and stuck there test in front of the other's face.

"I cant look, what does it say?" Raven asked eyes still closed tight.

"I can not look ether what does mine say?" Starfire asked her eyes still closed just as tight as Raven's.

Both the girls opened one of there eyes to look at the other's test and both sets of eyes instantly snapped open. They both gasped as they grabbed each other in a bone crunching hug both yelling at the same time.

"Your pregnant!"

Both girls stayed in the hug not really realizing what the other had said before Raven's eyes both popped open as wide as they could go. "Wait," she said pulling away from the hug and holding Starfire at arms length, "what did you say?"


	2. Telling the Boys

Hello boys and girls sorry this chapter took so long, still twenty-one reviews for one chapter, I've gotten less then that for three chapters before. I guess I should address some of you guys because you took the time to review. I'd like to thank Sweet Nymph for showing me that mistake, if you spot anymore tell me it only helps. AngeD'espoir, I can't tell you what the kids would look like because it would take away some suspense. As for Cyborg he'll just be standing around mostly, sorry to all those Cyborg fans out there, but he may help out Beast Boy later on. Oh and John Steppenwolf Robin wont have to deal with the nanny but something bigger and less ugly, Starfire's dad. But he's not coming for another chapter or two so lets get on with this one. So thanks to every one else who reviewed and here's chapter two.

Chapter 2: Telling the Boys

"Wait," Raven said pulling away from the hug and holding Starfire at arms length, "what did you say?"

Starfire's face turned into one of thought and confusion as she tried to remember what she had said before her eyes suddenly popped open once again and a look of utter happiness came to her face. "Oh Raven you are with child and so am I, this is glorious!" Starfire said as she grabbed Raven in another hug. Raven didn't return this hug though as she just continued to look forward too shocked to say anything. "I must tell Robin," Starfire said before running out of the bathroom and into her room, closing the door behind her.

Raven just stood there for a few more moments, looking forward and not saying a word before felling backwards to sit on the edge of the tub. She put her head in her hands as a thousand thoughts filled her head most of them of Beast Boy. Finally after a few minutes she stood and decided to face the boy who was going to be the farther of her child. Raven walked to her door, opened it and stepped inside still not quite ready to face Beast Boy.

Beast Boy sat on Raven's bed in his boxers, to spite the turmoil going on in Raven's head she couldn't help but to admire her boyfriend. He had gown in height a lot and would be the tallest member of the team if he didn't slouch. He had also grown a lot of muscles but he was still quite skinny. "Hey Rai," Beast Boy said with a lop sided grin, "What took you?"

Raven was snapped out of her thoughts and brought back to reality as she downcast her eyes so not to look at Beast Boy. "Just a run-in with Starfire," Raven said sounding very discreet.

"Really what about?" Beast Boy asked as he clawed to the edge of the bed, trying to catch his girlfriend's beautiful eyes with his.

"It's a bathroom what do you think!" Raven said a bit more harsher then she meant but she was only trying to protect her friends privacy.

"Ok! No need to bite my head off," Beast Boy said scooting back from her, a little afraid of her sudden burst of anger.

Raven sighed slightly as she collapsed onto the bed putting her head in her hands once again, "I'm sorry," She said not sounding like herself at all, something Beast Boy must have noticed.

"Hey what's wrong," Beast Boy asked as he went up behind Raven and wrapped his arms around her waist in a comforting manner.

Raven turned in his embarrassed and looked into his green eyes, trying hard to focuses on what she was going to say. "I'm pregnant," she said quickly closing her eyes tight, not wanting to see his reaction. After awhile she opened an eye and saw that his mouth hung wide-open his eyes focused on something distant.

"You took the test and it turned out positive?" Beast Boy said more as a statement then a question.

Raven's only answer was a slight nod and she watched as he became the happiest she had ever saw him. Beast Boy's open mouth closed into a large smile and his eyes gained the biggest look of happiness and love she every saw in him. He tightened his grip around her waist, that hadn't loosened during his whole shocked stage. He kissed her deeply something that Raven didn't see coming but still returned none the less. "That's great!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven watched with some amusement as Beast Boy bounced around the room in his green boxers ranting about how he was going to be a dad. "Your not…mad?" Raven asked more confused then amused at Beast Boy's excitement.

"Why would I be mad?" Beast Boy asked as if it was the most strangest question he was ever asked, as he tilted his head in what Raven thought was cute, to spite how much she hated that word.

"Never mind," Raven said as she smiled slightly at her boyfriend, "now get dressed and go back to your room," she said throwing his shirt at him.

"Come on Raven were not still going to hide this are we?" Beast Boy asked as he put on his shirt and began to look for his pants. "I mean once we tell the others there going to know what we've been up too," he said finding his pants under the bed and putting them on.

"Just once more, today at breakfast everybody will know," Raven said using more sincerity then she normally did.

"If you say so," Beast Boy said as he opened Raven's door, "you know I've never seen you like this before. First your sad the your shocked now your happy normally you're a bit more controlled."

"Maybe it's the mood swings kicking in early," Raven said only slightly jokingly.

"I hope not," Beast Boy said as he steeped out of Raven's room, "those things could kill me," Beast Boy said also only slightly jokingly.

Meanwhile two doors down, just pass the bathroom in Starfire's room Starfire sat with an unconscious Robin fanning him with her hand. Robin was fully clothed with his mask in place over his eyes but Starfire still had on her clothes from the bathroom. Robin had grown a bit in the past years but he still looked the same as when he was younger just taller and more mature.

With a loud groan Robin began to wakeup, "Oh Starfire I just had the weirdest dream," he said rubbing his head.

"What about?" Starfire asked in a innocent manner.

"You came in with the most happiest look on your face and then you yelled I'm pregnant, then everything just went black," Robin said explaining the dream.

"Oh Robin that was not a dream I am truly pregnant," Starfire said as she laughed slightly. Robin's face went blank as he looked straight ahead his great detective mind not being able to process the information Starfire had just told him. "Robin are you alright?" Starfire asked waving her hands in front of his masked face.

"How could this happen?" Robin asked incoherently to no one in particular.

"Well it has been awhile since Mother told me of these things but when a male loves a female very much they-" Starfire was quickly cut-off by Robin.

"No I mean we've always been so careful how can you be," Robin stopped as he looked down at Starfire's small stomach and imagined it expanding to an unrealistic size.

"Well sometime being careful just isn't enough," Starfire said putting a hand on Robin's back, "but you will enjoy Tamaran. This time of year the palace looks lovely and after the test it will look all the more lovely." Starfire began to go on about how much she loved her home plant and how much her parents would love Robin, but Robin cut her off.

"Wait slow down Starfire," Robin said smiling slightly at Starfire's childish way of explaining things, "why are we going to Tamaran and what test?" Robin asked.

"Oh well once I tell my parents they will want to met you in person," Starfire said simply.

Robin swallowed loudly when Starfire mentioned her parents, "Oh yeah your parents aren't they the King and Queen or something?" Robin asked knowing very well that they were.

"Oh yes Robin, and after we have are child and are wed you will be Prince of Tamaran and one day we will be King and Queen." Starfire smiled brightly at this fact as Robin's face again went blank. "Robin?" Starfire said waving her hand in front of his face once again.

"Lets try not to think about that right now, ok?" Robin said not wanting to think about Starfire's family. Starfire's responded with a slight nod, "now what about that test you mentioned."

"Oh the test, well you see not just anyone can crossbreed with a Tamaran especially a royal one, so the person who wants to has to go through a test. Now usually the test is taking before the Tamaran is impregnated but since we already did that," Starfire stopped in her story to blush slightly and look down at her stomach. "I do not think it matters my parents will let you take the test no matter."

"So what kind of test is this?" Robin asks his brain began to think of all the horrible things this test would involve but then again it was Starfire's parents giving it so it couldn't be that bad.

"Oh nothing bad," Starfire said with a smile, Robin sighed happily knowing that the test would be easy, "just things like fending of an army single handily," the smile dropped off of Robin's face once the words had left Starfire's mouth, but she didn't stop there. "Or trying to survive on an asteroid destined for the sun. Or something simple like defeating the best fighter in the universe." Robin's face went blank again as Starfire finished her little explanation with, "but my father may go a bit hard on you," and then everything went black.


	3. Telling there Parents

Hello boys and girls its time for the third chapter of "Teen Titan Pregnancies". The reason this chapter took so long is because I updated my other story "1602". Okay now on to the reviews, Jess, that little tidbit of information will remain secret for quit some time sorry. Sweet Nymph, thank you again and John Steppenwolf, you'll know how at least one of the 'Bat Clan' will react in this chapter. So I'll get to it then and just give you chapter three.

Chapter 3: Telling there Parents

Cyborg stood in the kitchen making some bacon and eggs with real meat and some tofu for Beast Boy, he still didn't know how he could eat that stuff. Cyborg hadn't grown much in the pass few years, some would say not at all. But you could see his age around his eyes and he did let out his metal parts out once a year so he knew he was growing a bit. He sat down at the table waiting for the smell of food to reach his friends and wake them up when Beast Boy walked into the room looking wide awake. That was unusual as Beast Boy never woke up early.

Shortly after Raven walked in with a walk that showed she was waiting for a moment, a daily occurrence every since Beast Boy and Raven had started getting more intimate. Cyborg knew how intimate they had gotten after walking in on them by mistake and after an hour of trying to find a way to erase his memory banks just excepted it. But still it was early even for Raven as she woke up late with Beast Boy now.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy said trying to sound like he hadn't seen her for a couple of hours instead of a couple of seconds. Both shared a kiss that like a solar eclipse Cyborg knew he shouldn't look at but couldn't help it. Even that was odd as it seemed much more passionate then the ones they normally have in public. Something was up and Cyborg knew it.

Both took a seat at the table close to each other and Beast Boy grabbed an apple from a tray in the middle of the table, taking a bite. Cyborg looked at both him and Raven oddly trying to figure out what was up, "what?" Beast Boy asked with a mouth full of apple which after a minute he spit out. "Man why didn't you tell me that was plastic," Beast Boy asked wiping off his tongue.

"I tell you everyday," Cyborg said laughing heavily at his friends misfortune, all thoughts of suspicion forgotten.

"Well you should have told me earlier," Beast Boy said still spitting out bits of plastic.

"Now how would that be funny," Cyborg said as he began to laugh even more. Beast Boy began to growl at his friend but the fight which would have been settled over a video game never started as Starfire came in with a slightly dazed Robin.

"Yo Robin what's up? You don't look so good," Cyborg said as he noticed Robin's messed up hair and how the way he held himself was different. Even with his mask on you could tell his eyes were unfocused.

"Me and Starfire have some news," Robin said after shacking himself out of it.

"Oh that reminds me," Beast Boy said moving over to where Robin stood as Starfire took her seat beside Raven, "me and Raven have some news too."

Both girls looked at the other as the boys augured over what news should go first both saying that theirs was more important. Both Raven and Starfire tried to will at least one of there boyfriends to stop but that wasn't enough as Cyborg stopped the argument by saying, "why don't you both go at the same time."

"Ok I guess that works," Robin said as Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement, "1,2,3."

"Starfire's pregnant."

"Raven's pregnant."

The room want quiet as every one looked at the two boys who stood in shock, Robin's face blank once again and Beast Boy frozen with one of his hands in the air. Then every one turned to the two girls who were both hiding there faces, deeply embarrassed, Raven so much a dish exploded but it was ignored with more interesting things happing inside everyone's heads.

"Man I cant believe I still don't have a girlfriend," Cyborg said finally breaking the silence.

Everyone in the room began to laugh and for the rest of the day the mood in the tower was lightened. Everyone was happy, Beast Boy and Cyborg played video games and Raven rooted Beast Boy on, something she didn't do often even if she was dating him. Starfire and Robin talked for most of the time and most of what Starfire said ether confused or scared Robin but that was ok.

But the mood was broking as Starfire made what seemed like a small announcement, "excuses me friends but I must call my parents."

"All right Star," Cyborg said putting his and Beast Boy's game on pause and bringing up the video-phone as Robin went pale.

Starfire walked up to the computer and began to type in some numbers and then a very large looking man popped up on screen. Although he was large he looked caring his long hair making him look more royal and gentle yet strong. His only resemblances to Starfire was his red hair the rest of his feature seemed to belong to Blackfire. Above his right eye was a scare that, judging by the rest of the man's features he must have gotten during a fight or war of some kind. The man said something in a strange language and from his tone he seemed happy. Starfire said something in return in the same language.

"Um Star could you turn on the subtitles?" Beast Boy asked just as confused as everybody else.

"Oh, I am sorry friends I will tell my father to converse in English," Starfire said before turning back to the screen and saying something in her native tongue.

"Of course I will speak in English," The King said, it was then that everyone noticed how powerful his voice was but somehow it remained joyful. "Now what was this joyous news you spoke of?"

"Oh, yes Father do you remember Robin from my letters?" Starfire asked.

"Yes," her father said his tone becoming cold, Robin was thankful that he was off screen, "Is he still courting you?"

"Well not quit Father," Starfire said as she paused for a moment before saying, "I am pregnant."

Starfire's father showed no reaction on his face he just stood there with his eyes wide as Starfire just kept on smiling. "That's wonderful," he finally said with clenched teeth, everyone in the room beside Starfire knew he was angry. "Excuse me for a moment," with that the men took a few steps away from the phone so that you could only see him from his neck down. There was a yell and then a woman's body entered the screen, both went back and forth yelling with The King pointing at the screen. Everyone looked at Starfire who was blissfully unaware of anything, then to Robin who was growing more and more pale.

Finally it was the women who steeped up to the screen. She looked just like Starfire in everyway only she looked much more mature and she wore her hair in a long flowing manner of a queen. She was Starfire's mother and right after there was a loud crash in the background she said, "We will be there as fast a possible." she then closed the phone and the room was silent.

"That went well, did it not?" Starfire asked as she smiled at her friends. Everyone was quiet there mouths open and there eyes wide in shock that Starfire would think something about what they had just heard had 'went well'.

It was then Robin did something. Maybe it was the tension of the moment that drove him over the edge, or maybe it was just that fact that he knew as soon as Starfire's father came he was done. But he did it and as he stood in front of the video-phone, Batman popped up on screen, Bat-cave in the background.

"Hello Robin what's wrong?" Batman asked.

"No, no problem," Robin said his tone distance.

"Then why are you calling me here," he asked in his regular monotone voice.

"Do you remember Starfire?" Robin asked, at this point Cyborg was getting ready to tackle his friend who had surely gone crazy.

"Yes I remember her you never stop talking about her when your here," Batman said causing Starfire to let out a happy sigh.

"Well she's pregnant," Robin said and then he looked like he had finally fell out of his trance as he looked more afraid and pale as ever.

"I'll be there soon," Batman said in his monotone voice and then turned off the screen.

Robin just stood there when he was done, almost unaware of what he had just said. He stared forward but his eyes were unfocused and he was more paler then Raven.

"Um Rob you ok?" Beast Boy asked as Robin just stood there.

"I'm going to die," with that Robin fainted, again.


	4. Meeting the Parents

Hello boys and girls, sorry this took so long but I had school. Curse you homework! Well anyway I've decide to stop flipping back and forth between my two stories so I'm going to focus on this one till its done. Also I've noticed that most of you guys want to see some Beast Boy vs. Trigon action but sadly that wont be coming for awhile. When it does come it will be good I swear. There is some Beast Boy and Raven fluff this chapter though along with the arrival of King Myand'r (Starfire's dad) so enjoy that. Well I think I've rambled enough so I'll just give you chapter four of Teen Titan Pregnancies.

Chapter 4: Meeting the Parents

Robin sat in the living room with Starfire on his lap, talking about random things. Cyborg sat off to the side flipping through the channels on the TV, trying to ignore his friends who were on the edge of making out. It had been two weeks now since Robin and Starfire had taking there test and in that time there had been no sign of aliens or bats. Because of that Robin had settled into the fact that Starfire was pregnant and just like Beast Boy was now happy that he was going to be a dad. Beast Boy himself and Raven were on the roof of the Tower doing God knows what, nobody in the living room wanted to know anyway. Everything was peaceful, but there was no way that was going to last.

Beast Boy and Raven sat on top of the Tower looking up at the stars. Raven put her hand on the ground beside her and Beast Boy put his over it in a protective manner. Raven looked up at her boyfriend beside her who was just looking up at the stars smiling. "Beast Boy you know about my past right?" Raven asked a frown forming on her normally straight face.

"Raven we've been over this I accept you for you," Beast boy said never taking his eyes off the stars. He and Raven had talked about the subject of Raven's past since they started dating and Beast Boy answer was always the same, "I don't care".

"I know, but it could effect the baby," Raven said taking her hand from Beast Boy and putting it on her stomach that had not yet start to noticeably show. She would have said more but Beast Boy stopped her by putting his hand on her cheek and gently turning her head towards him.

"We all have semi-dark pasts or else we wouldn't be doing what were doing and no matter what comes out of yours I will always love you." Beast Boy said as he leaned down leavening a long passionate kiss on Raven's lips.

"I love you too," Raven said moving closer to Beast Boy as he put his arm around her. Beast Boy then went back to watching the stars and Raven put her head on his shoulder looking up at the night sky. They sat like that for awhile before Raven looked up to see Beast Boys usually blissful face full of confusion. "What is it?" Raven asked.

"Do you see that?" Beast Boy said pointing up to the sky. Raven followed were his finger was pointing to what looked like a large star that was flashing different colours but didn't look like any plane she had ever seen.

"What do you think it is?" Raven asked looking up at the star that seemed to be getting bigger at an amazing rate.

"I don't know…" Beast Boy said looking up at the star. Finally it began to appear more whole and at the last moment Beast Boy tackled Raven to the ground as a large space ship swooped down close to the roof.

Raven and Beast Boy got ready for an attack as the large ship hovered a few feet above the top of the Tower. It was a classic flying saucer with lights flashing and an odd hovering sounds coming from it. Underneath there was a very bright light that lit up the roof of the Tower. Some sort of landing gear came out of the bottom of the ship and a part of it came down forming a ramp that a male and female figure stoop at the top of, the blinding light behind them making them look like shadows.

"Where is the one they call Robin," the man said as he and the other began to walk down the ramp.

"Who's asking," Beast Boy asked never leaving his attack stance as Raven was to awed by the pure power coming off these two to speck.

"Myand'r and Luand'r, King and Queen of Tamaran," said the man as he stepped out of the light revelling Starfire's farther, the other figure being her mother. The ramp shut behind them and they stood on the roof, the only light coming from there flashing and glowing ship. Both were very tall especially The King and they both looked powerful and royal in there odd Tamaranean royal clothing. Covered in jewels and made of a fabric that looked softer then silk.

Beast Boy dropped his attack stance at the look of the man that easily towered over him as he pointed at the door leading into the rest of the Tower. "Should be in the living room, third floor down the hall cant miss it," Beast Boy said in a slightly scared but more shocked tone.

"Thank you," The Queen said as she and her husband walked towards the door, Raven and Beast Boy watching them go both still in shock. Just before entering the Tower The King took out a key chain and pressed a button. With a beep-beep noise all the lights turned off on the space ship and it made a loud locking noise.

Down in the living room Cyborg had left to use the bathroom and Robin had worked up the courage to kiss Starfire. Although he may not of picked the best time as The King and Queen entered the room. "Get your hands off my daughter," The King shouted with a booming yell.

"Father," Starfire said jumping out of Robin's lap and running into her Father, ignoring his harsh yell. He hugged him around his waist showing his size off as although Starfire was quite tall he was at least two heads taller then her. "Oh Father, Mother I have so much to tell you, and show you!" Starfire said excitedly turning to her mother, who was just slightly taller then her, and giving her a hug as well.

"Are you Robin," The King asked sending a death glare at Robin. Robin's mouth went dry as he looked at the man who could crush him in his palm. He simple nodded his head his thoughts full of fear of this giant man. Robin usually handled his fear of something by fighting it but he couldn't fight Starfire's Father and he didn't think he would win against this powerful Tamaranean anyway.

"Good," The King said with a sinister smile that had a twist of enragement in it. Robin knew that if Starfire was not in the room The King would have lashed out and attached him by now. "Say goodbye to him, you are going back to Tamaran," The King said to Starfire, smiling with an almost evil satisfaction.

"What?" Starfire said in confusion.

"What!" Robin said in anger, his fear forgotten.

"Huh?" Cyborg said getting back from the bathroom. Everyone stopped and looked at him so he just smiled innocently. Moving off to the side he was soon joined by Raven and Beast Boy who ran into the room.

"Surely Robin will be accompanying us?" Starfire asked her father in confusion as Robin began to return The King's death glare.

"No you will be coming back alone and we will perform the removal ceremony," The King said causing Starfire to gasp and then run sobbing into her mother's arms.

"What is a removal ceremony?" Robin asked growing worried of Starfire. He dare not go to comforted her for The King stood to closely and he knew he would be stopped by him.

"Because you did not take the test before impregnating my daughter," The King said spitting out the last part like venom, "the usually penalty will be taken."

"And that is," Robin asked growing more and more angry at this Tamaranean royalty.

"The baby shall be…removed from me," Starfire pulled away from her mother long enough to say, tears rushing down her face.

"What!" Robin shouted on the verge of attaching The King even if he couldn't win that fight.

"You can't just abortion her against her will," Beast Boy said grabbing on to Raven as if she too would be forced to go through the same horrible thing.

"Quiet green-one I have not yet grown tried of you," The King growled at Beast Boy making him back away slightly.

"But he is quite right," said an old gentle voice from the door.

"And who are you?" The King asked angrily.

"I am Alfred Pennyworth, the partial guardian and full time butler to young master Robin here," Alfred said nodding towards a shocked Robin.

"Alfred what are you doing here?" Robin asked shocked to see his friend out of his normal setting of Wayne Manor.

"Master Bruce couldn't make it. Dreadfully sorry Sir, I believe he said something about The Scarecrow escaping again." Alfred said explaining Batman's absence which Robin was more then happy for.

"That boy did not ask my permission so the baby is to be removed," The King repeated himself anger growing in his voice.

"But the baby is half earthling, so should not are laws be mixed?" Alfred said keeping his calm attitude through.

"What do you suggest then," the anger in The King's voice suppressing.

"Perhaps a test."

"He was suppose to take one before hand," The King said, the angry in his voice growing again at the mention of the none existent test.

"Then three."

"Alfred!" Robin said in shock that his friend would say something like that epically after Robin had heard what these test were like.

"It is ether that or loose Starfire," Alfred said sorry in his voice. Starfire pulled away from her mother, sniffling slightly as she looked at Robin her face stained with tears but her eyes full of love. Robin nodded his head yes a look of confidence on his face and love in his eyes.

"Then it is settled," The King said shaking Robins hand, nearly crushing it in his grasp, then Alfred's, not squeezing it nearly as hard. "You will take three test over the course of my daughters pregnancy," The King said. Robin nodded his head trying to ignore the pain in his hand.

"Oh Robin is that not grand!" Starfire said running from her mother's arms and into Robin's.

"But you shall not touch my daughter, you shall not speck to my daughter and you shall not sleep in the same room as my daughter," The King said getting angrier at the sight of his daughter with her arms wrapped around him, and his around her. Robin gulped loudly moving away from Starfire slightly, his fear beginning to return.

"Is that not a bit harsh?" The Queen said, specking from the first time since she entered the living room.

"I suppose," The King said agreeing with his wife, "but the last rule stays."

"Well I think I'm done here," Alfred said moving towards the door, "after a long night of fighting off his greatest fears I think Master Bruce would enjoy a cup of tea." Alfred then left the Tower on his way back to Wayne Manor.

Robin looked to the angry King and unnervingly calm Queen, then to his three friend who had watched the whole argument and now sat with popcorn and then to a smiling Starfire beside him. "Its going to be a long nine months."


	5. The First Test

Hello boys and girls, sorry for the long wait but homework plus writers block equals no go, sorry. Also thank all of you for the reviews. Most of you guys want something to happen to Beast Boy and Raven, that's coming soon I swear. Oh and before you ask Trigon is coming soon just give it awhile. Well that's about all I have to say so here's chapter five.

Chapter 5: The First Test

The King and Queen sat on the couch watching the TV with some confusion. There daughter had taught them how to use the device shortly after they had settled down in the Titan's guest room. Currently The King was flipping through the channels as The Queen sat in deep thought, as usually. The rest of the Titan's were off training outside, The King wanted to go to keep an eye on his daughter but his wife had held him back. So now they are sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Myand'r?" The Queen said in Tamaranean, addressing her husband.

"Yes my dear Luand'r," Myand'r said also in Tamaranean, never taking his eyes off the screen. He had grown quickly to this Earth costume.

"I have spoken to Koriand'r," Luand'r said referring to there daughter, "as well as this Robin boy." Luand'r watched as the anger in Myand'r eyes grew, although they still never left the screen.

"What is your point my dear," Myand'r said, suppressing the angry in his voice so not to offend his beloved wife.

"I believe we should return home and let them have this child in peace," Luand'r said with some demand in her voice. Myand'r did not fold instead he finally took his eyes off the screen and faced his wife.

"I will not have my first grandchild born some half-breed scum," he said no longer withholding his anger.

"Calm yourself husband," Luand'r said putting a hand on his shoulder, "there love is a Tamaranean one. You best should know the affects of that," she said looking at him in a knowing manner.

Myand'r reflected back to when he was young and had just started to court Luand'r. "This is different," he said in a huff.

"You know it is not," Luand'r said once again giving him that look.

Myand'r turned back to the TV continuing to flip through the channels, trying to ignore the fact that his wife was partly right, but he still hated Robin with all his heart. "We should have just done what that nice Kryptonian couple did and launched are child into space," he said coming to a news report were a man in blue, red and yellow tights was lifting a truck above his head as bank robbers shot at him. The King quickly changed the channel, he didn't like fiction.

That's when the alarm came on, the cooking show on the TV being replaced by the emergence signal. The Titans came running in with Raven and Starfire's month long pregnant bellies slightly sticking out. "What's the emergence," Robin said as he caught his breath from the run up the Tower.

"How would I know?" The King asked in English harshly. Robin gulped as The King sent one of his glares at him.

"There's some kind of disturbance downtown," Cyborg said from in front of the computer, "whoever they are there packing a punch."

"Come on then, TITANS GO!" Robin said as everyone jumped into action including Raven and Starfire. "Wait, were are you two going?" Robin said as he stopped the two girls.

"To fight crime and defeat the villain," Starfire said in a slightly more quit voice then usually, "is that not are job."

"Well consider yourself on maternity leave," Beast Boy said gently sitting the two down on the couch.

"I don't want ether of you getting hurt," Robin said more to Starfire then Raven. Beast Boy showed similar worry for Raven but he added a kiss something Robin would have done if The King wasn't breathing down his neck.

"Yes Robin is correct," The King said shocking the others as this was the first time he had given Robin any praise whatsoever. "You women will stay here and I will accompany the others," this caused Robin to go white at the aspect of going anywhere with The King alone.

"Are you sure about this," Robin asked in a meek tone.

"No Robin my father is right," Starfire said from the couch sounding a bit depressed, "Father should go with you."

Robin was about to say something but Cyborg cut him off, "come on King, well show you the ropes." In minutes they where in the T-car with Beast Boy in the form of a crow and The King flying beside them. Robin didn't like where this was going, he had enough detective skill to know that The King wouldn't just go on a mission just to help out.

The group arrived downtown in front of The First Bank of Jump City where The H.I.V.E. stood proudly holding a number of money bags. The entire area looked completely void of life, only a few peaces of paper littering the ground. Cyborg and Robin quickly got out of the car as The King and Beast Boy landed.

"So who you guys working for now," Robin asked smugly knowing that since Slade was defeated The H.I.V.E. had been out of business.

"No one thanks to you," Jinx said with anger.

"This is just for fun," Mammoth said as he lifted a large platform full of gold bars over his head.

"Who are these people?" The King asked Beast Boy who stood beside him.

"There The H.I.V.E.," Beast Boy said getting ready for a fight, "there tuff but with some teamwork we can take them."

A fight was just about to start with both sides ready to attack, both took off at earth other but were stopped by The King who simple yelled, "Stop!" Both sides instantly stopped and dropped there attacks.

"Who's this old fart eating wax ball," Gizmo asked using his normal language on the man that was easily triple his size.

"I am The King of Tamaran and I, little men, am here for the duration of my daughters pregnancy," The King said adding a glare at Robin at the end.

All of The H.I.V.E. members instantly broke into hysterical laughter, causing Robin to grow embarrassed and Cyborg and Beast Boy to sinker slightly. "So you finally put it to that Starfire chick, eh Robin," Gizmo said laughing so hard he was snorting. The King quickly silenced him with a very large purple Starbolt that looked much like Blackfire's.

Gizmo screamed as he jumped into Jinx's arms before the Starbolt, that stained the ground, hit him. "Get off me," Jinx yelled as she dropped Gizmo dusting herself off. " Now why did you stop are fight, your majesty," Jinx said the sarcasm rolling off her tongue.

"Robin your first test is to face these three on your own," The King said turning to Robin with a smug smile.

"Wait a minted there King," Beast Boy said franticly, "didn't you hear the whole thing about teamwork, as in a team of people."

"A boy who hopes to one day be King must not always relay on a team to help him," The King said in a very proverb way.

"Sounds good to me," Mammoth said as with a loud groan he threw the platform full of gold bars that he had had over his head the entire time at Robin. It landed a few inches in front of Robin's face causing him to flinch slightly.

"Come let us watch the fight from a safe distance," The King said as he began to causally walk away from Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg relatively fallowing.

"Ok its go time," Robin said as he pulled out his staff and did a flip on to the top of the gold bars. Jinx stood there with her arms outstretched and a Jinx-ball ready to be thrown along side Gizmo who stood with his four spider legs extended, guns at the ready and Mammoth, getting ready to charge.

Jinx and Gizmo opened fire and Mammoth charged forwards at the bars that held Robin up. Robin flipped up in the air using his staff to deflect Jinx-balls and bullets being sent by Jinx and Gizmo, who was sadistically laughing. The gold bars cashed down on Mammoth as Robin slid under Gizmo kicking out one of his mechanical legs with his foot and another with his staff.

"What are you doing you snot munching lunatic," Gizmo shouted as Robin kicked out another leg, Gizmo lost his balance only standing on one leg and began to fall. He quickly pressed a button that made the spider legs fall off and another that made wings shoot from his backpack. He flew up into the air and out of sight before even hitting the ground.

Jinx kept on throwing Jinx-balls at Robin as Mammoth ran at him again, quickly recovered from his run in with the gold. Jinx stopped firing to let Mammoth run at Robin head on and Robin quickly jumped over the tall man using his staff as leverage. He then began to fight Jinx with his staff head on.

"No weapons allowed bird-boy," Jinx said grabbing Robin's staff and yanking it out of his hands, throwing it to the ground. They then began to fight hand to hand each taking and throwing blows like crazy. Mammoth tried to sneak up behind Robin when he was fighting and throw a creep punch. But Robin quickly jumped up and over Jinx, kicking her in the back of the head and sending her straight into Mammoth's oncoming fist.

"Jinx?" Mammoth said as he looked over his unconscious companion, not believing he just knocked her out. He had no time to attack Robin as he had just grabbed one of his electrified Birdarangs and threw it at him. Mammoth yelled loudly as he was electrocuted, dropping were he stood.

"Two down," Robin said as he grabbed his Birdarang as it returned to him.

"One to go you wax covered nincompoop," Gizmo said as he once again opened fire from above. Robin quickly rolled across the ground using his cape as a shield as he grabbed his staff from were Jinx had threw it earlier. He then began to spin it rapidly and used it to reflect the bullets back towards Gizmo. They quickly put holes into his wings and he began to tailspin towards the ground. Gizmo hit the ground hard and there was a series of explosions from his backpack and then a parachute shot out of it covering him as he groaned in pain.

Robin stood there painting, the fight over as Beast Boy, Cyborg and The King stepped out of a nearby building. The King had a scowl on his face and Beast Boy and Cyborg ran towards Robin congratulating him as they went. But Robin didn't notice as he just remained a steady gaze with The King. Robin smiled as he said, "that the best you got?"


	6. Conversations

Hello boys and girls I am proud to say that this is my first story to reach a hundred reviews. A special nod to MASTER CHIEF 45 who was my hundredth reviewer. Thank all of you who reviewed so far and thank you for those of you who made good comments about a skill that I think I'm a bit shaky on, fight scenes. Oh and for those of you who were wondering why I called Jinx's hexes Jinx-balls, well that's because they are from an original character of mine from something I'm working on, but they went with Jinx and I think they sound cool. One last thing before I stop rambling, part of Beast Boy and Raven's problem is going to start this chapter. I'm not going to say what I mean by part of though so your all just going to have to wait and see. Well now that I got that corny easy to figure out secret out of the way lets get to chapter six.

Chapter 6: Conversations

Starfire and her mother sat on the couch as some corny soup-opera played on the T.V., which nether of them were paying attention to. Raven had left the room earlier saying that she was tired of waiting. The silence in the room was deafening to spite the sound of some girl named Jane crying over a guy named Billy on the T.V. show. Starfire always got this worried when Robin went somewhere without her but for some reason the fact that her father was with him as well made her more worried. The Queen too was worried for Robin but unlike her daughter she knew that her husband was up to something.

The silence was broken by the sound of very bad singing coming from the elevator shaft. Starfire and her mother instantly got up and ran to where the elevator was listening to what sounded like 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' song completely out of tune by Cyborg and Beast Boy. The elevator opened up to reveal Beast Boy and Cyborg with Robin on there shoulders singing.

For he's a jolly good fellow,

For he's a jolly good fellow,

For he's a jolly good fellow!

That no test can destroy.

The King stood in the back of the elevator, a look of hate for that song in his eyes as his left eye twitched angrily.

"I judge by you merry song that you were victorious," Starfire said as she clapped her hands for the boys terrible performance, a giggle in her voice.

"Oh we weren't the victorious ones," Cyborg said with a smile as The King pushed through the boys, almost knocking Robin off there shoulders. A look of confusion came to Starfire's face as The Queen went over to her husband, who had flopped down on the couch.

"Robin was the victorious guy here," Beast Boy said as he and Cyborg let him down from there shoulders, "he bet the H.I.V.E by himself."

"Oh that is wondrous Robin," Starfire said grabbing him in a bone crunching hug. She pulled away allowing Robin to breath as she asked with confusion, "but why did you not ask for help in the fighting of The H.I.V.E.?"

"That's your father's idea of a test," Robin said as he glared angrily at The King, The King glaring back.

"More wondrous news," Starfire said grabbing Robin again, "you have passed the first test."

"Hey Star where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked looking around for his girlfriend, "I want to tell her about the fight."

"Raven retreated to your room several minutes ago," Starfire said letting go of Robin as she put her finger to her lip in thought, "she asked me to send you to her when you got back from the mission."

"Great," Beast Boy said running to his room.

The King and Queen meanwhile sat on the couch, The King with his arms crossed angrily as The Queen starred at him. "What is it my love?" The King asked with some anger in his voice.

"You made him fight a hive," The Queen said in Tamaranean, "a hive of what?"

"It was not a hive of anything, it was a group of children that I was lead to believe where a challenge," The King said with self loathing. He had made what he thought was a horrible pick for a first test and was now hating himself for it.

"I take it by your entrance that Robin passed your test," The Queen said knowingly.

"Did you know there were seventy-four verses to that song?" The King said his eye begging to twitch again, "I know, I counted them."

"I hope this taught you that you should just give up," The Queen said as she looked towards Robin and Starfire, "look at them, they are happy." Starfire and Robin stood talking happily as Robin describe the fight, Starfire laughing at whatever joke he made about The H.I.V.E. members.

"The only thing this taught me was to pick a harder task next time," The King said as he stood up and stormed out, glaring at Robin as he went.

Beast Boy in the meantime had just made it to his room and opened the door. Raven sat on his bed with her hood up and her head down an almost evil aurora surrounding her. This went unnoticed by Beast Boy who stood right in front of her, "you'll never guess what happened!" He said gleefully.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting!" Raven yelled as she lifted her head revealing blood red eyes. A black raven shot from her hands and banged Beast Boy up against the wall, holding him there upside-down.

"So those mood swings kicking in quickly I see," Beast Boy said laughing nervously.

"The answer was two hours and I know that it did not take that long to fight The H.I.V.E.," Raven said as she walked closer to Beast Boy as things started to float around his room.

"Well you see it was only Robin who fought," Beast Boy explained rapidly, "it was his fist test you see so when he won we had to celebrate and-"

"You have no excuse!" Raven yelled exploding a lamp. Raven's emotion then completely sifted as her eyes turned back to normal causing Beast Boy to fall off the wall onto his head.

"Those are some really bad mood swings," Beast Boy said as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Do not mock me!" Raven shouted, her eyes turning red again as she blew Beast Boy back a little. "This is really hard," She said falling back onto Beast Boy's bed as tears began to flood from her eyes, Beast Boy's alarm clock exploding.

"I'm sorry Rae," Beast Boy said as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

"I don't know if I can do this," Raven said sniffling slightly, "I mean look what I did to your room."

Beast Boy's room lay in shambles. Clothes were scatted everywhere and there were large cracks in his wall. Everything in his room that was breakable was broke and his dresser was tipped over along with his table. What looked to be a computer and a small T.V. where covered with clothes, what looked like an old peace of pizza stuck to the computer screen.

"No this is pretty much how I left it," Beast Boy said making Raven giggle slightly, "besides your Raven, you can do anything."

"No I cant," Raven said, crying a bit more, "I just spent ten minutes crying over a soup-opera, there's no way I can take these mood swings."

"Come on Raven you can do this," Beast Boy said with a smile, "I mean the first time we did It you blew out half the windows in The Tower."

Raven laughed as she leaned up and kissed Beast Boy, "how could they not figure out we were dating."

"I have no idea," Beast Boy said smiling.

"Do you really think that were going to get through this," Raven said as she looked up at Beast Boy. "Me and Starfire are just going to have two happy bouncing babies and were all going to live happily ever after."

"Yeah," Beast boy said as he smiled at Raven, "I do."


	7. Prelude to The Second Test

Hello boys and girls sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I've been busy with research for an independent project of mine. Oh by the way this is as far as I got last time I posted this story with all those wonderful mistakes so from now on its open water, I don't really know where this story is going. Anyway I went through a painfully long process of going through all my past chapters and fixing all my mistakes to the best of my ability. From now on if you could please just tell me what the mistakes are that would be great. Well thank all of you for the great reviews and here's chapter seven.

Chapter 7: Prelude to The Second Test

The whole Tower was peaceful. Beast Boy and Cyborg happily played a video game as Raven quietly rooted Beast Boy on. The King sat off to the side quietly watching the game as he kept an eye on Robin and Starfire. They sat in the kitchen quietly talking as Robin ate a sandwich. The Queen sat with them happily enjoying the peace. Raven and Starfire where now five months along and the word had spread to the local tabloids. No one really cared about that though because the babies were fine and so was everything else.

"Better luck next time BB," Cyborg said as Beast Boy lost for the fifth time because he wasn't really focusing on the game.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said clearing his throat.

"Yes?" Raven said turning to face Beast Boy as he got down on one knee.

"You know…ah were…having a baby and…um…," Beast Boy said very nervously as he fumbled with something in his pocket.

"Beast Boy are you all right?" Raven asked as she looked at her increasingly sweaty boyfriend. Beast Boy finally pulled out the small velvet box from his pocket, opening it up to reveal a small diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

To say Raven was shocked would be an understatement. She stared down at the ring her eyes slightly larger then usually. She was unaware that everyone in the room was staring at her because he eyes only focused on the ring, then Beast Boy. "We're only sixteen don't we need are parent permission." Raven said as her eyes never moved from the ring as Beast Boy slipped it on her finger.

"My parents are…dead" Beast Boy said trying to withhold the bad memories, "and I don't think I'm getting any praise from Big Red anytime soon." Beast Boy laughed slightly as he looked into Raven's eyes, "well?"

"Yes," Raven said as she jumped into Beast Boy's arms, hugging him tightly. Beast Boy and Raven were instantly congratulated by everyone in the room who had let out a sigh after watching the scene unfold.

"That's great eh Star?" Robin said as he smiled over at his newly engaged friends.

"Oh yes wondrous," Starfire said clapping her hands together, "marriage means a sort of bound of love correct?" Starfire asked unsurely.

"Yeah that's what it means," Robin said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Are we going to be married then," Starfire asked. Robin choked on his sandwich, hitting his chest as he gagged loudly. The King shared his reacting choking on nothing.

"Star…we…um," Robin studded as he was aware all eyes were on him.

"But do you not love me Robin," Starfire asked beginning to get disappointed as she pouted cutely.

"Of course I do," Robin said putting his hand gently on Starfire's cheek making The King scoff slightly. "But I never thought when I proposed it would be, well the babe will be here soon guess were getting married."

"Oh of course I will marry you," Starfire said as she grabbed Robin in a hug. His eyes went huge as he realized what Starfire thought he meant. "Do I too get a pretty ring."

"Congratulations Robin," Beast boy laughed as he patted the stunned Robin on the back, "but you know we don't have to do everything on the same day."

"Raven's having a mood swing, " Robin said smelling slightly. Beast Boy ducked putting his hands over his head as he waited for something to happen. Nothing did and he looked up to find Raven peacefully reading a book and sipping tea.

"Ha ha," Beast Boy pretended to laugh as Robin smile grew. Beast Boy went back over flopping down on the couch next to Raven, "the nerve eh Rea?"

"Silence!" Raven said her eyes going red as she held up a hand and blasted Beast Boy up against the wall.

"Guess you were right," Beast Boy said as he fell off the wall, Raven ran to help him up apologizing as she went.

It was then that a video message popped up on the TV Screen. A muscular, handsome looking Tamaranean men who had a few battle scars stood there looking proud. His skin was red, his hair was white and he seemed to be wearing a type of battler armour. "Incoming message from General Ph'yzzon," Ph'yzzon said with a rich Tamaranean accent and in a commanding tone.

The King smiled as he went up to the screen smiling at Ph'yzzon widely. "Is it ready then?" The King asked as he stared down his general.

"Yes my Lord and the fleet is waiting there for you," Ph'yzzon said bowing to his King.

"Excellent I will meet you there," The King said closing the video phone and turning to the confused group behind him.

"Important work far away from here?" Robin asked hopefully as he sat down on the couch.

"Not quite," The King said smiling slyly at Robin, "your second test is ready, come with me." The King began to leave the room and The Queen followed him looking worried.

"I'll be back soon Star," Robin said noticing the worry in her face as he got up to follow The King.

"Oh I'm sorry Robin," The King said to Robin in mock remorse as he stopped in his walk and turned around to face him. "This test is going to take at least a month to complete."

"I'll be back soon," Robin repeated this time as more of a challenge to The King. The King just turned around and began walking again, The Queen and Robin following close behind. Everyone waved there goodbyes and Starfire watched disappointingly as Robin went. The King continued walking to the roof quietly arguing with The Queen in Tamaranean as Robin remained silent.

"You know it is amazing how long you can keep a space craft on a roof without anyone noticing," the King laughed as he opened up the ship.

"Well when the building is shaped like a giant T people tend not to look twice," Robin said as he climbed the ramp up into the ship.

The inside of the ship was much more original them then classic flying saucer look it had from the outside. It was more oval on the inside with a recognizable front and back. Along the sides was a series of metal plates. In the front where two chairs where all the controls were. In front of one was a starring system of some kind that looked like a giant game controller along with a series of flashing lights and switches. In the back was two straps that where there for luggage but The King and Queen had moved all there's into the guest room so they just hung there. The floor looked like it could open up an Robin stood in the middle of it as the King and Queen sat down in the chairs, The King at the controls.

"I suggest you sit down," The King said as he began to flip switches and grabbed the controls, powering up the ship.

"Wher-" Robin began but was cut off as the ship kicked into full speed. Robin was thrown up against the back wall as he gritted his teach from the sheer forces at which the ship was going. They were moving faster then Robin had every moved, near if not at the speed of light at least. Where Robin was thrown up against the wall The King and Queen seemed unaffected by the speed. The ship stopped suddenly standing Robin flying off the wall and onto the floor.

"Were here," The King said as he hit a button that made the metal plates on the wall begin to fold back. Behind them was a wall of glass which Robin looked out of to see where he was.

"Whoa," Robin said as he looked outside, there was an asteroid there with a giant maze carved into a flattened side of it. Around it was a dome and in it Robin could see some trees that looked to have edible fruit on them as well as some statues. Some type of animal that didn't really look like it was harmful but my be able to eat also wandered the maze. A fleet of ships circled round it just as General Ph'yzzon said there would be.

"Welcome to your second test," The King said as he flipped a switch that made the floor of the ship open up and suck Robin out.

General Ph'yzzon popped up on the screen in front of the smiling King, "the rest are ready to be dropped my Lord," he said bowing slightly.

"Do it" The King said closing the screen as he watched the other ships circling the dome.

Robin screamed as he fell through space a similarly whole that he had fell through opening up in the dome to let him into the maze. He landed safely in a pool of water that was deep enough so that he wasn't hurt that much from the fall. He swam up and took a deep breath of the fresh air that was being pumped into the dome.

"Where I'm I?" Robin asked himself looking around. He looked up and saw the other ships began to drop things in a similar manner that he just was. Some looked humanoid well others looked like nothing Robin had seen before. Some of them carried weapons but most looked like they didn't need them.

Robin got out of the pool shaking himself off as one of the aliens dropped in front of him. It looked to be a giant gob of gooey purple liquid but as Robin watched it began to change shape, growing an arm and a giant mouth full of teeth. "Here we go," Robin said taking out his staff and charging at the monster, engaging in one of the first of many fights.

Meanwhile The King smiled as he watched the other aliens that had landed near each other fight as the others began to navigate the maze, trying to find a way out.

"What are you hopping to accomplish?" The Queen asked The King harshly in Tamaranean.

"What was that?" The King asked turning away from the scene below.

"You know very well that the removal ceremony can only be preformed within the first three months of the pregnancy. That child is being born no matter what," she said knowingly, The King only grunted in response. "So even if Robin fails the most you well be doing is separating are daughter from the man she loves."

"I am no longer hopping that Robin simple fails," The King said as he began to start the ship up again., "I am hopping that he dies." With that The ship speeded off followed by the other ones that had circled the dome leavening Robin there alone.


	8. Daddy Issues

Hello boys and girls I'm back. Sorry for the long time between updates but I do have a life even if it's a small one. Homework, holidays and friend trouble has kept me from updating but not anymore. So I'm sure all of you are dying to see what happened to Robin, or for those Robin haters dying to see him die. Sadly nether are coming for the time being. That's right I'm milking this cliff-hanger for as long as I can. So you'll get to see what happens to the team when Robin's gone. Its mostly going to be a Beast Boy, Raven thing. Anyway, after I very long wait I bring you chapter eight of Teen Titan Pregnancies.

Chapter 8: Daddy Issues

Robin had been gone for a month now and in that time all the Titans had gone through some things. Starfire and her mother grew more and more worried the longer Robin was gone and The King grew more and more gleeful. Raven had really started having mood swings left and right lately and Beast Boy was being hit by it the worst. Beast Boy had more then one problem to deal with as he and Cyborg where now the only active Titans and when the Villains heard this Jump city turned into an open range. Both the boys were exhausted most of the time because of it but with Robin gone The King had been happy enough to help them on occasion.

Right now Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were walking down the street with Raven leading the way, her seven month pregnant stomach a step or two ahead of her. Raven said she needed no help walking but Beast Boy walked close to her just to be safe. Cyborg just walked behind the couple wondering why Raven had even asked him to walk with her a Beast Boy. No words had been spoken so far and they had been walking for a good half hour.

"Um Raven?…" Beast Boy said tentatively so not to set Raven off, "where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there," Raven said in her normal monotone voice, luckily for Beast Boy her mood was normal but to him that was just a sign it was about to swing.

Beast Boy dropped back a bit to talk to Cyborg but he still kept a close eye on his pregnant fiancée. "Where do you think were going?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg as Raven continued to lead the way. By now a few people had noticed them walking down the street and started taking pictures, something everyone had been doing since Raven and Starfire started to show.

"I have no idea," Cyborg whispered back as he watched one of the annoying people snapped his picture. "I just want to know why she dragged me along."

Raven and the boys continued to walk for about a half hour more and at the end Beast Boy was more tired then Raven, but Raven had been floating for the past half hour. "Are we every going to get there?" Beast Boy whined taking a chance at setting Raven off. Luckily she was in a happy mood.

"Were here," She announced pointing to a lone store along a over wise empty street. The store looked like it wasn't occupied just like the rest of the street besides the 'Open' sing on the door. The windows were blacked out with spray pant and the store itself was panted black with a few parts chipped off revealing the former tan colure it was. And above the store set an old black sign that said in blood red writing, "Black Box: oddities, charms and ancient tomes."

"Dude this is where you should buy Raven's wedding present," Cyborg joked as Beast Boy stared oddly at the store.

"Come on guys," Raven urged as she walked into the store, the boys following close behind. The inside of the store was no worse for the wear then the outside. The room was open with a door in the back leading to some kind of back room or the alley outside. The walls were black and so was everything else. Dozens of shelves lined up in rows held many oddities, charms and ancient tomes just as the sign outside had said. A few candles gave the room an eerie glow at the front of the room was a counter that closed in around an area that held the cash register and another wall of tomes and charms that seemed more unique. The only way out of this box was a movable part of the counter like in many stores.

"Raven," A girl said suddenly popping up from behind the counter and sending the boys jumping a few feet in the air. The girl was skinny and wore a gothic looking schoolgirl uniform hidden slightly by the huge book she held in front of her self. Her hair was blond and went down her back to her waste and was slightly fizzy but straight. She wore very large glasses that made her eyes looked magnified and not a bit of makeup covered her pale face.

"Hello Mina," Raven greeted the girl calmly as the boys recovered from there shock, "is that the book?" Raven asked refereeing to the large book Mina held.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes!" The girl said stepping out from behind the counter. The tall boys now both noticed that she was about a head shorter then both of them. "Is this the boy?" Mina asked coming uncomfortably close to Beast Boy's face as her large glass like eyes studied him.

"Yes, this is Beast Boy," Raven said almost proudly as she moved to Beast Boy's side. Beast Boy just laughed nervously as he waved slightly.

"Are you sure?" Mina asked still very close to Beast Boy's face, "because if your wrong."

"I am very sure," Raven said placing her hand on her stomach and smiling slightly.

Mina took a step back and looked at Raven's stomach, then to Beast Boy, then to Raven, then back to her stomach. She looked puzzled and there was a awkward pause in the room before Mina smiled and said, "congratulations," before turning and moving to the door in the back of the store. Raven followed her and signalled the boys to follow as well.

"You got any idea what's going on yet?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg as he followed Raven and Mina into the back room.

"Not a…chance," Cyborg said stunned at what was in the back room. The room was like walking into the eighteenth century with its old worn grey stone walls. In the far corner or both sides of the room were two statues of a man with a demonic face. One with his arms out stretched and the other with them closed. On ether side of the door was a large torch that lit the room. In the centre of the room was a circle drawn with salt with strange symbols inside it.

"Take your places in the circle," Mina said as she stood on the other side of the room in-between the two statues. The large book she had been holding now open in one of her hands as she held her other hand out.

"Come on,' Raven said as she grabbed Beast Boy hand and entered the circle with Beast Boy opposite her. She held both his hands and made sure they stretched over the middle of the circle.

"Did you bring it?" Mina asked as she studied the page in the book as Cyborg moved beside her and watched with puzzled eyes.

"Of course," Raven said letting go of Beast Boy hands for a second to reach into her cloak and pull out her mirror. She placed it in the middle of the circle and resumed her position with Beast Boy, now closing her eyes and bowing her head.

"Alright then," Mina said calmly as Beast Boy and Cyborg grew more confused. "Then may it begin!" she shouted as she her eyes began to glow white. The fire that lit the room flames turned from red to blue as they burned brightly. The circle glowed white sending light around Beast Boy and Raven as the symbols inside the circle glowed as well. Raven lifted her head to reveal that black energy was spewing from her eyes and mouth.

"Is this safe?" Cyborg asked as Beast Boy just stood wide eyed in the middle of the circle.

"Not really," Mina said calmly as she began to read the incarnation, her hand still out stretched towards the circle.

"Right," Cyborg said moving behind one of the statues.

The wind began to pick up as Raven's mirror began to shake, blowing her and Mina's hair and making Raven's cloak lift off the ground slightly along with everyone else's clothes. Different colure winds began to fly from the mirror as they circled Raven and Beast Boy. The pink and purple coloured winds moved around Beast Boy longer then the others as they caressed his face. The purple one gave him a breeze like kiss on his check before all the winds entered Raven turning the black energy coming from her into white energy.

"Was that it?" Cyborg asked moving from behind the statue.

"Not yet," Mina said not even turning to look at Cyborg as the energy began to spry from her eyes as well. The ground shook as Trigon emerged from the mirror in all his four eyed glory. Beast Boy took a step back letting go of one of Raven's hands as Trigon's had hit the ceiling and he began to growl fiercely. "Do not break the circle!" Mina yelled as The lights dimmed slightly.

Beast Boy quickly moved back into place grabbing Ravens hand. Raven just continued to stand there as a light shot out of her glowing charka and hit Trigon in-between his fours eyes. Trigon screamed loudly as he got hit by the light being driven back into the mirror. He was pulled back in and two cage doors appeared on ether side of it. They closed in on him as he banged on the mirror making it jump slightly. In the middle of the doors was a small stone shaped key hole which Raven's charka filled when it fall from her head and into the lock sealing the mirror and sending Trigon falling into the blackness of the mirror with a loud, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The ground stopped shacking and the wind stopped blowing as the room turned back to normal. The torches once again burned red and the circle was now nothing more but a burn mark in the stone floor. Mina lost her balance as he eyes stopped glowing and Cyborg caught her before she hit the ground. She smiled up at him shyly and Cyborg smiled back, laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Raven still stood with her eyes closed again, but she now wore a white cloak and luckily her stomach remained completely on touched.

"Whoa," Beast Boy said as Raven opened her eyes, which had tears brewing in them as she hugged Beast Boy in a bone crunching hug that would put Starfire to shame.

"Ok, explain to me what just happened?" Cyborg asked as he and Mina moved beside the couple.

"Mina's one of my oldest friends and awhile ago we found a book that showed how to turn the portal into my mind into a prison for a demon as strong as Trigon." Raven explained as she picked up the mirror that Trigon was held in and put it into the folds of her cloak.

"Wait if you found the spell awhile ago why didn't you use it then?" Beast Boy asked as the group moved from the back room.

"Raven needed true love to make the spell work but she didn't have it," Mina said for Raven as she put the book in the shelf behind the counter.

"I was going to ask you when we first started dating but…" Raven said carefully.

"You weren't sure if what we had was love," Beast Boy finished giving her a shot kiss, "its ok I understand."

Raven smiled at him before turning to Mina who was once again behind the counter. "We have to go but I'll see you soon Mina," Raven said as she began to leave the store.

"You are so invited to the wedding," Beast Boy said as he followed Raven out.

"Um bye,' Cyborg said as he smiled and left the store leaving Mina waving a quite good bye to all of them.

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg walked down the now dark street on there way home as the street lights began to turn on. "Well that was fun," Beast Boy joked as he held Raven's hand.

"I still don't get why I'm here," Cyborg said as he walked behind the two.

"Duh, you were there encases Trigon got lose from the spell and we needed to fight him," Beast Boy said in a know it all tone.

"Well as long as the love was true there was no way for him to break out so we were completely safe." Raven said as she continued to walk.

"So then why did we bring Cy along." Beast Boy asked now just as confused as Cyborg.

"I was trying to get Mina a date," Raven said sending Beast Boy into a laughing fit that lasted ten minutes and made Cyborg embarrassed for just as long.

"Shut up," Cyborg said slapping the back of Beast Boy's head.

"Oh I saw the way you caught her when she fell," Beast Boy laughed, "oh Cyborg I love you, marry me tin man." Beast Boy joked as he badly imitated a damsel in distress. Beast Boy got slapped in the back of the head for this and after a few minutes decided to stop making fun of him. "So can I see it," he asked.

"See what?" Raven said glancing at him.

"The mirror."

"Alright," Raven said after a few minutes of Beast Boy's sad puppy face, "but be careful." She handed him the mirror and Beast Boy stared at it in amazement. That's when a bus almost hit him when he tried to cross the street making him drop the mirror.

"Uh oh," Raven said as she and Cyborg moved away from the mirror which Beast Boy picked up.

"Its ok," Beast Boy said showing them the mirror. The charka then cracked and fell out of the mirror as the cage flew open. "The mirror will hold him right?" Beast Boy said as he smiled. The mirror smashed as Trigon flew out of it just as he said this.

Trigon stood as high as the four story buildings around him as he huffed loudly in rage. "You!" he boomed out as he grabbed Beast Boy in one of his hands. He brought him up close to his face and snorted making wind rush past Beast Boy's head along with the smell of brimstone. "Are you the one that impregnated my daughter?" He asked angrily as all four of his eyes focused on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy gulped loudly and squeaked out a meek, "yes."

Trigon got even closer to Beast Boy as his blood red eyes stared into his as he yelled with extreme rage, "I shall destroy you!"


	9. Beast Boy’s Test

Hello boys and girls welcome to chapter nine. Thank all of you for the awesome reviews and I'm glad to see your not as mad about the cliff-hanger as I thought you would be. I was actual going to make another cliff-hanger as I went back to Robin but there's only like two more chapters to this part of the story so we'll get to Robin soon enough. Till then you'll have to do with a small green guy fighting a giant demon who happens to be the farther of the girl whose about to have his baby, oh well. Oh I also realized that Trigon has four eyes not six sorry. So anyway here's chapter nine of Teen Titans Pregnancies.

Chapter 9: Beast Boy's Test

Beast Boy began to be squeezed in the giant demon's fist as all the air began to leave his lungs. Raven stood on in horror as she watched her fiancée be crushed in her demonic father's hand. Cyborg began to charge up his sonic canon as Trigon began to smile menacingly.

"Yo Big Red!" Cyborg shouted, distracting Trigon from his crushing of Beast Boy. Cyborg let lose a blast of sonic energy that hit Trigon right in-between his four eyes causing Trigon to let lose a painful yell. Beast Boy took this chance to turn into a porcupine making Trigon yell again as he dropped Beast Boy. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were able to run down a near by dark alley before Trigon even got a chance to open one of his four eyes.

"This is a sign," Raven said as she collapsed to the floor of the alley holding her stomach almost to make sure it was still there. Cyborg stood catching his breath with his hands on his knees as Beast Boy held his side where he was pretty sure that he had creaked a rib. "Trigon should have never left my mind."

"What?" Cyborg shouted as he had finally caught his breath, "the only thing this is a sign of is that you shouldn't trust Beast Boy with things that break."

"Hey that bus run that light!" Beast Boy shouted back as he held his side.

"The light was green," Cyborg yelled back as he got ready to fight his friend.

"Shut-up!" Raven shouted as she stood, half so that Trigon didn't find them and half because she simple didn't want to hear a fight right now. The boys instantly were quiet as Raven continued, "We need Mina so that she can re-imprison Trigon."

"But the mirror's broken," Beast Boy said slightly scared as he heard Trigon begin to move out on the street.

"The mirror isn't important as long as we can get the charka," Raven said again as her mind began to race with her demonic farther just a few meters away.

"That's broken too," Cyborg said sending a evil glance at Beast Boy.

"Mina can fix it, we just have to get past Trigon," Raven said almost instantly as Trigon's face appeared at the opening of the alley, his eyes glowing in the dark.

"Die infidel!" He shouted as he reached down the alley with his large arm. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg ran to the back of the alley as Trigon arm shot after them. They put there backs to the end of the alley as Trigon's hand desperately swung a few feet ahead of them.

"Wait," Cyborg said as he remained backed up against the wall, "Why isn't he breathing fire at us or shooting death rays or something?"

"His powers were weakened by the charka, that's how it was able to hold him," Raven said as she looked at the row of eyes that looked down the alley to where they stood.

"So he's weak right now?" Beast Boy asked and got a sharp nod from Raven as a response. "Hey Cy you remember the way to Mina's place?" Beast Boy asked as the wheels in his head began to turn.

"Yeah," Cyborg said as he tried to think of what his friend was talking about.

"Remember how I said it was unfair that Robin had to go through all these test but I didn't have to do anything?" Beast Boy said as he turned and looked his friend very seriously in the eye.

"Wait B.B. your not-" But Cy was interrupted as the corners of the building that formed the alley began to creak as Trigon's arm moved even closer to the three of them.

"Raven, stay here and stay safe," Beast Boy said as he leaned in a kissed Raven like he would never kiss her again. "Cyborg get that jewel to Mina," with that Beast Boy turned into a bird and began to fly out of the alley.

"Beast Boy wait!" Raven yelled to no affect as Beast Boy flew up and out of the alley.

Trigon continued to reach down the alley as he really couldn't see down it with his powers not completely restored. He heard a sharp whistle and lifted his head to see where it came from. "Over here four eyes!' Beast Boy shouted as he stood on a corner of a roof a few buildings away from Cyborg and Raven.

"You," Trigon growled as he ran at Beast Boy and swung a mighty fist at him. Beast Boy quickly turned into a bird as Trigon smashed the corner of the building that Beast Boy had just stood on. Trigon began to swing wildly at Beast Boy as he turned into ever different kind of bird he could think of to avoid the punches.

"I think its safe to go," Cyborg said as he watched the demon swing madly at a green pigeon. He began to run down the alley but Raven grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"Wait," Raven said as she glanced between Cyborg and Beast Boy who was in the form of a seagull avoiding an uppercut. "You need to get my charka so Mina can repair it."

"Where's that?" Cyborg said as he watched Ravens eyes drift towards Trigon. Cyborg fallowed her gaze in-between Trigon's legs to where the broken mirror laid. "Oh you got to be kidding me?" Cyborg said as Raven shook her head.

Cyborg hesitantly ran out of the ally as he made a movement towards Beast Boy to distracted Trigon. Beast Boy turned back to normal as he landed on the ground in front of Trigon, "Hey mind if I call you dad?" Beast Boy said as he smiled slyly. Trigon raised his hand to smash the green changeling as Cyborg took the chance to run between Trigon's legs and grab the jewel as he aimed his cannon up and hit Trigon right in-between his legs as he just kept running towards the store.

Beast Boy cringed as Trigon fell to his knees grabbing the very sanative area that Cyborg had just hit full force. "That had to hurt," Beast Boy said as Trigon open his watering eyes as they began to flicker a brighter shade of red. Beams then shot from all four of them as the combined in the middle forming a giant laser beam which he quickly trilled along the ground towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah as he just narrowly avoided the blast witch left a long six foot deep hole in the concrete ground it had hit.

Meanwhile Cyborg had just reached The Black Box and ran inside as he found Mina behind the counter reading a familiar book. "Back so soon?" Mina said as she smiled slightly at Cyborg.

Cyborg ignored the question as he put the cracked charka on the counter in front of Mina as he yelled, "Trigon got lose!"

Mina took the charka in the palm of her hand and put her other hand over it as she read from the book quickly. There was a flash of red light that came from the charka in between the palms of her hand and when she opened them the jewel was completely repaired. "Now take me to Trigon."

Back with Trigon Beast Boy was nimble avoiding the punches and eye blast from Trigon that destroyed the luckily unoccupied buildings around them. Beast Boy was starting to get tired as he saw Cyborg and Mina running down the street. Mina stopped and began to read from the book as Cyborg held the now glowing charka in one of his hands. Unfortunately Trigon heard her as he spun around.

"You dare try to imprison me, Trigon the Terrible!" he shouted as he reached down to grab Mina but quickly withdrew his hand as he was shocked by an invisible wall of white magic.

"I need someone to distracted Trigon," Mina said as she began to sweat as Trigon punched the shield. Beast Boy knew it wouldn't hold and reacting quickly he turned into a dog and ran up and bite Trigon's ankle, hard.

Trigon yelled loudly as he shook Beast Boy off his leg and pointed his open hand towards Beast Boy and said, "once I am done with you I will destroy that monstrosity growing in my daughter and then leave this pitiful dimension" Hundreds of four-eyed crows then erupted from his hand as he laughed loudly.

Beast Boy braced himself for the crows to start attacking him as he turned back into his human form. When it didn't come he looked up to see them surrounded by a ball of white magic before the squawking birds where slower crushed into nothing. "He's getting week I can feel it," Raven said as she moved towards Mina and Cyborg.

Trigon tried to lunch another beam at Beast Boy but when his eyes started to glow they just flickered out with a zapping nose. He growled and then throw a sloppy punch that Beast Boy easily sidestepped in his human form. "I think your right," Beast Boy said as he turned into a gorilla to stop Trigon's punches.

"Hand me the jewel?" Raven said as she outstretched her hand towards Cyborg.

"Why?" Cyborg asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"The charka must be put on some one's forehead so that Trigon my be imprisoned in there mind," Raven said as she bowed her head slightly. "It has always been and always will be my job."

Cyborg looked down at the charka and smiled slightly as he got an idea. "Hey Beast Boy!" he yelled causing Beast Boy to look up from his fight as Cyborg flicked the jewel at him. Beast Boy caught it with some confusion before Cyborg yelled, "It has to be put on someone's forehead to work."

It then clicked as Beast Boy smiled throwing the charka into the air he turned into a crow and grabbed it in his beak as he flew towards Trigon. he avoided a punch as he landed on the bridge of Trigon's nose. Beast Boy turned back to normal and spat the jewel into his hand as he said, "a gift dad," before shoving it into Trigon's forehead between his four eyes.

Trigon tried to swing at Beast Boy but instead his arm was sucked into his forehead. He tried to get it lose but instead his other arm was sucked in as well. Beast Boy quickly turned into a crow and flew beside a shocked Raven as Mina continued to read. Trigon's legs lifted off the ground as they two began to get sucked in the void in his forehead fallowed shortly by his torso. And then he let lose one finally yell as his face was sucked into his forehead as the charka fell to the ground silently.

Raven slowly walked up to where her charka landed and picked it up smiling as she turned and ran at Beast Boy, "you did it!" she said as she began to cry and hugged him tightly.

"Hey it was my idea," Cyborg said as Beast Boy and Raven began to passionately kiss.

"Your right," Mina said as she went on her tip toes a kissed Cyborg's non-metallic cheek. Cyborg smiled brightly as he touched where Mina kissed.

Everyone was happy and Raven was at peace, Trigon was gone, forever.


	10. Robin’s Return

Hello boys and girls welcome to chapter ten. I'm so happy to have hit the ten chapter mark with my favourite of the stories I've written so far and it looks like I'm going to break the two hundred review mark as well. Can you tell that I'm happy, well do to this happiness I'm updating. First off I see that people have been complaining about no Robin and Starfire moments but I really haven't had a chance for them but I'll try to get them in there now. Although you are all happy to see Trigon gone and Robin's coming back in this chapter so without further ado I give you chapter ten of Teen Titans Pregnancies.

Chapter 10: Robin's Return

It had been a month since Trigon had been defeated and Beast Boy hadn't stopped celebrating yet. The Titans didn't know if he was happy because Trigon was gone or that the mood swings had stopped. Raven was at peace now with her emotions finally in check and her baby getting closer and closer to being born. She still did get annoyed at Beast Boy though especially when he wouldn't let her heal his bruised rib. He said it was a sign that he had done something good and right in every sense of the words, but she knew that he just thought the bandages looked cool.

One Titan was far from happy though. There was no doubt that she was happy for the friend and her new lighter outlook on life but she still couldn't bring herself to be happy. This was of course Starfire and she was sad because Robin still hadn't returned yet. As Raven got more happy the closer it got to the birth of her child Starfire just became more worried about what happened to the farther of her child. Now even her optimistic lookout on life was starting to waver as she sat on the coach now sobbing slightly as she held her stomach.

"Koriand'r why are you crying?" Starfire heard her mother ask in Tamaranean as she sat down beside her and put a hand on her back. She began to rub her back in a calming way as Starfire grabbed onto her mother and sobbed into her shoulder, being careful of her stomach.

"Robin has still not returned Mother," Starfire responded between sobs, "a earth pregnancy only last nine months and it has been eight." Starfire was right it had been a long eight months ago since this whole thing started and two months since Robin had left for the maze.

"Where are all your friends?" The Queen asked as she looked around the room for a friend to help with the comforting of her daughter.

"Friends Raven and Beast Boy left to go baby shopping and Cyborg left an hour ago with a pale girl who had very large glasses." Starfire answered The Queen as her sobs began to stop from her mothers soothing.

"I'm sure they will be back soon and then you may have fun discussing all the clothing Raven has bough for her child." The Queen said as she smiled down at her daughter. Sure enough every one got home within an hour of the conversation and were having a fun time watching movies. But after awhile Starfire once again break down into tears.

"Maybe renting 'Titanic' wasn't a good idea," Beast Boy whispered to Raven as he grew more uncomfortable sitting next to the crying girl. He never did know what to do with a crying girl and when one of Raven's mood swings launched him out of The Tower and into the ocean he actually got a bit of fear of them.

"Its her favourite movie you didn't know any better," Raven said from the other side of Beast Boy. She knew the scene where DiCaprio couldn't get up on the wood was sad but she knew that wasn't why her friend was crying.

"Do not worry I'm sure she will move over," The King said from the other side of Starfire having never really saw the movie.

"It is not that," Starfire sobbed, "its just that Robin has been gone for two months and I fear the worse."

No one but The Queen noticed the smug smile that flashed onto The King's face for a split second before he spoke. He filled his voice with fake remorse and said, "I think that Robin may not be-"

Before he could finish the sound of The Towers automatic voice sounded, as the elevator doors began to opened, "Welcome home Robin." Everyone looked at the elevator doors that were opening too slowly if you asked Starfire. When they were fully open Robin stood there panting heavily. He was bent over slightly and clearly out of breath and his suit was torn all over with large gashes in it. Some of the gashes had scars under them when others looked fresh and were even still bleeding. His left arm was limp and he held the obviously broken arm with his hand. His hair was flat on his face as it was drenched with sweat.

"Robin!" Starfire asked in disbelief as she looked at her torn and battered love.

Robin just glared past her at the wide eyed King as he said panting heavily, "That the best you got?" Robin's eyes then rolled into the back of his head as he passed out and fell forward onto the ground.

"Robin, Robin wake up," Robin heard a distant female voice said as his eyes slower opened. He looked up to see a smiling Starfire with her face puffy from crying. He looked around the room and he could tell by all the white that it must be the sickbay. The Queen stood beside Starfire smiling as on the other side of Robin's bed Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg stood Raven almost blending into the white wall with her hood up on her white cloak. The King stood on the by the open door as he glared at Robin with his arms crossed.

"Star!" Robin said as he hugged her with his good arm. He only now realized that there was a sling around his left arm. He looked down at himself as Starfire let out tears of happiness. All of his gashes were healed probably by Raven and his arm was a little sore from being dislocated but it was back in place.

"Oh Robin never leave again," Starfire said as she cried.

"I wont Star," Robin said hugging her tighter as he ignored the pain in his arm.

"What happened to you Robin?" Starfire asked as she wiped her tears away and looked curiously at Robin.

"It's a long story," Robin said with annoyance and anger in his voice as he glared at The King. The King simple made a 'humph' sound and left the room.

"Dude your not going anywhere," Beast Boy laughed as Robin smiled and began to tell the story.

Robin stood by the pool of water he had landed in as he watched the monster he had just fought dissolve into the water turning it purple before it slowly turned back to normal. That had been easier then Robin had thought, all he had done was get out of the things way and it tripped and slide into the pool.

"I'm not going to get lucky like that again," Robin said to himself as he looked at his surroundings. The pool he had landed in was a large one with a fountain in the middle. It was enclosed in a square part of the maze and there was an entrance into another part of the maze by each corner. On the walls were vines growing that had some sort of fruit growing on them that looked ok to eat.

Robin heard a whooshing sound and looked up to see all of the ships fly away. "Guess I'm here for the long run after all," Robin thought as he began to walk towards one of the openings in the maze.

Robin must of walked for hours darting down corners and sneaking quietly past battling aliens and he still didn't even know where he was suppose to be going. He did know that he had to fight eventually and that was going to wear down on him. He needed to find somewhere safe to sleep soon because he was beginning to get tired. He quickly decided on a dead end he had found and quietly sat down against the wall in the shadows as he fell asleep.

Almost as soon as he had fallen asleep a cat like alien walked by the opening of the dead end and spotted him. It looked more like a mix between a cat and a human and wore only a loincloth. Strapped to his back was a large sharp spear and on his knuckles were brass knuckles with spikes jutting from them. He began to run at Robin with his fist pulled back ready to punch as his cat like feet made no noise. Luckily for Robin he let out a low growl as he ran and Robin woke up in time to avoid the punch.

The punch had connected with the wall were his head had been and left a creak in it, something that amazed Robin as he had put an exploding disk on the wall and it didn't even leave a scratch. The creatures knuckles were bleeding though as he grabbed his spear and rammed it at Robin. Robin nearly avoided it and grabbed the spear before he could pull it back yanking it out of his hand. The cat-man ran at Robin again but Robin wedged the spear in-between the walls above him and swung on it so his feet connected with the cats jaw and knocked him out.

Robin threw the spear back to him and he groined as it hit his chest. Seeing that he was going to wake up Robin took off and found another place to sleep. He settled in this time talking out a Birdarang before falling asleep just in case, unaware of the trails he was about to face in his two month stay in the maze.


	11. A Friend in The Maze

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter eleven. First off I must thank all my wonderful reviewers for there great reviews. Oh Elsa and Aeris-Raven the next couple of chapters are going to be all about Robin in the maze. Aeris I don't think I can get a clothes shopping scene in though but it was a great idea, wish I thought about it. Anyways a new character is introduced this chapter that I made up just for this story. Everyone in the maze and all my stories that are new are usually ether from something I've already done, I'm working on or there a reference to something else. Well I think I'm done rambling so here is chapter eleven.

Chapter 11: A Friend in The Maze

Robin stood leaned up against a wall in the maze as he ate a strange looking fruit he had found growing nearby. He had been in the maze for a week but had only gotten in five fights the whole time he was there. He was actually resting from the fifth fight which he had just gotten into over the fruit. Robin thought that he was doing pretty good for himself in the maze and even though he still didn't know where he was going he was sure that he was going to get out of there in no time. He was just getting worried about Starfire and the baby and wanted to get back to her badly. Right now though he had other things to worry about.

Two blood red eyes watched Robin hungrily from behind a corner as drool slid down its long sharp fang. Robin didn't notice though as he was to busy looking down at the shockingly good food he had found. He did look up when he heard the whoosh sound that the creature made as it ran to a corner closer to Robin. Robin quickly looked up to see where the sound had come from.

Robin didn't have to look long as the monster jumped from behind the corner and tried to take a bite out of Robin with his huge teeth. Robin quickly pulled back and took out his staff and slapped the thing across his face sending him to the ground. Robin lifted his staff above his head to hit the monster's head again but stopped as the creature put his arms up in a cowardly manner.

"Hey buddy wait a sec there," the thing said in perfect English as he stood and brushed himself off. He had grey coloured skin that looked like stone and his face looked like a gargoyles, with two long fangs sticking out of his mouth and going down to his chin. He wore a brown vest and a slightly darker brown pair of baggie pants. He didn't wear shoes as his feet were to highly arched like a birds. His hand only had three fingers instead of four and all of them had a long claw on them as well as the thumb. "I was just trying to get some food, I haven't eaten in days.

"How can you speak English," Robin said as he subconsciously tossed the fruit to the gargoyle like alien.

"English isn't the hardest language to learn," the alien said as he caught the piece of fruit, "um there's a bite taken out of this."

"Oh there's a field this way," Robin said as he began to lead the thing towards where he had found the fruit. Robin was a bit shocked as in the whole time he had been there he hadn't seen a single thing that even came close to saying something above a growl. "who are you?" Robin asked as he looked at the alien beside him who was smiling slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Glooriamir'n of the Backtar nebula, but my friends call me Gloor," Gloor said as he rubbed his hand off on his vest before sticking it out towards Robin.

"Gloor?" Robin said as he took his hand and shock it slightly before continuing on his way to where he had found the fruit.

"Yeah with two Os," Gloor said as he looked around as they entered the field. Rows of trees stood with thousands of different kinds of fruit on them ripe for the picking. "So what's your name then?" Gloor asked as he put his hands in his pockets and continued to look around the area.

"Robin…uh from Earth," Robin said sounding a bit stupid as he looked at Gloor. For a guy who said he hadn't eaten in days he was sure being picky about what he ate.

"Your kidding, your the Earthling?" Gloor laughed as he turned around and faced Robin. "So you're the one who took away the innocence of the dainty Princess Koriand'r," Gloor said in a joking tone as he poked Robin in the shoulder like he was an old friend.

"Koriand'r?" Robin said as he looked at the strange over friendly alien.

"Yeah…oh wait what's that nickname of hers, oh yeah Starfire," Gloor said as he snapped his figures in accomplishment. "You should really know the name of the person your competing for."

"Wait are you saying that everyone here is competing for my Starfire?" Robin said a bit angrily at what could be his opponent.

"Not just her, personally I'm going after Komand'r…uh Blackfire," Gloor said as he began to look around again.

"So what this whole maze is just The King's way of filtering out the weak?" Robin asked as he followed Gloor as he wavered in-between the rows of trees.

"Don't you remember the briefing they gave us before they dropped us off?" Gloor said a bit confused as he continued to walk.

"The King dropped me off personally," Robin said a bit angrily, "I guess he didn't think I needed any kind of warning." Robin decided to move on not wanting to dwell on his anger as he asked, "so what are we suppose to be doing in here anyway?"

"Well that's easy," Gloor said with a chuckle, "we need to find a way out." Robin would have pressed on but was stopped as Gloor stumbled upon the person that Robin had just fought still unconscious on the ground. "Did you do this?" Gloor asked as he pointed down at the alien that resembled a devil only his tail was more dragon like and his horns were only stubs.

"Oh yeah he fought me for the fruit," Robin said as he remembered the long fight he had with the red skinned alien.

"This is a Finntarein Lingspor, there extremely hard to take down," Gloor said as he squatted down to get a better look at the creature.

"It was a long fight," Robin stated as he grabbed another fruit from a tree and began to eat it.

"He isn't dead is he?" Gloor said as he didn't talk his eyes off the creature, infect he was staring at it like a lion does a deer.

"Oh no I used a stun disk," Robin said as he pulled one off his belt to show him.

"So you have a lot of those things then?" Gloor said as he glanced at the disk for a second.

"They don't call it a utility belt for nothing," Robin laughed as he put the disk back on his belt. "But you know I need to go so I guess I'll see you around," Robin said as he grew uncomfortable next to the gargoyle like alien. Robin began to walk away and didn't notices Gloor like his lips as drool filled his mouth again.

Robin had been walking for a few minutes when he heard, "yo Rob wait up." Robin turned to see Gloor wiping his mouth as he ran towards Robin.

"Hey Gloor," Robin said a bit oddly as he didn't expect to see Gloor again so soon.

"You know Rob," Gloor said as he turned Robin around and put his arm around his shoulder at the same time. "We should team up for this whole maze thing."

"What?" Robin asked as Gloor continued to walk further away from the trees.

"Well I can help you with some of the finnier points of alien culture and you can help me find more food," Gloor said as he smiled with his mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"You know what that sounds alright," Robin said as he smiled, maybe he could actually get some help from this strange alien guy.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Gloor said as he and Robin began to walk down the maze. Robin still had no idea what he was getting himself into as he walked with his new friend. He was in for a lot more then he bargained for and he still had a long road full of fights ahead of him.


	12. A Rival in The Maze

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter twelve. Thank all of you for the reviews I loved all of them. Oh and Numbuh half way hell all reviews are important and I actually liked yours the most. No offence to the other reviewers you guys were great too. Well Robin's still in the maze and he isn't going to get out with me talking to the few people who actually read the authors note section, so here's chapter twelve of Teen Titans Pregnancies.

Chapter 12: A Rival in The Maze

Robin woke up with a straight as he looked around. He was still in the maze at a small camp site he had made with Gloor. Gloor was currently snoring as he sat up against a wall fast asleep. Robin frowned slightly as Gloor was suppose to be on watch. Robin stood and picked his cape up from where he had been using it as a blanket and used his staff to poke at what was left of the fire. Three weeks and he still wasn't out of the maze, he still wasn't back with Starfire.

"Your up early," Gloor said as he woke up and looked up at the simulated night sky that the dome around the maze made.

"You weren't suppose to be asleep," Robin said as he glared over at Gloor.

"So I was snoring to loudly, eh?" Gloor said as he chuckled slightly.

"Yes," Robin said bluntly but then sighed as he said, "but that's not why I'm up."

"So why are you up then?" Gloor said as he sat down next to Robin as he began to worry about his friend slash food source.

"I didn't think I'd be here in this maze for so long and I guess I'm getting a little homesick," Robin said sounding depressed.

"You need something to take your mind off all this," Gloor said as he put his hand on his chin as he tried to think of something to take Robin's mind off home. "I got it," He said snapping his fingers, "Lets go beat something up."

"Are you serous," Robin said as he watched Gloor stand up and extend a hand for Robin.

"Come on I heard someone in the clearing around the corner about five minutes ago before I drifted off." Gloor said as Robin took his hand and stood up.

"Wait you heard someone and you just went to sleep?" Robin said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well it sounded like he was sating up camp too so I didn't think he'd be a threat," Gloor said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine lets go see what it was," Robin gave in to his friends slightly childish ways.

"Great this way then," Gloor said as he began to lead Robin down the maze.

"So what did it sound like anyway?" Robin asked as he realized how tired he was with a yawn.

"Nothing big just…uh oh," Gloor said as he turned the corner to the place he said he had heard the noise.

"What?" Robin said as he stood in the entrance to the clearing where he saw someone poking at a fire in a similar way he had just been doing.

"Don't you know who that is?" Gloor said as he pulled Robin away from the entrance by his collar.

Robin looked at the man and shockingly he did recognize him. It was that General that The King had talked to before Robin was dropped off in the maze. The only difference was that he didn't wear his battle armour, instead he wore a louse fitting black leather jacket and a pair of similar pants. Along his shoulder was a long leather strap that had a few pockets in the front and on his hip was a long sharp sword with a jagged tip. He had one of his red hands resting on the handle of the blade as his long white hair covered his eyes as he looked down at his fire.

"Hey I do recognize that guy," Robin said as he began to wake up slightly, "He was talking to The King."

"Well of course he was talking to The King," Gloor said harshly at Robin's little knowledge of the other parts of the universe. "He's General Ph'yzzon of the Tamaranean Armed Forces! He's the most skilled fighter in the entire army and he's taken out entire battalions of Ginglipiean Korzats single handily!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Robin asked as he looked at the silent Tamaranean.

"For you maybe? I'm getting out of here," Gloor said as he tried to run but Robin grabbed his collar and stopped him.

"So what do you think he's doing here?" Robin asked.

"Competing just like us I guess," Gloor said as he scratched his head.

"He doesn't seem like Blackfire's type," Robin said a bit dense to the situation.

Gloor laughed slightly as he looked at Robin, "No offence to Blackfire she's a great girl but she isn't who most of these guys are fighting for." Gloor said as he looked at Robin knowingly.

"You mean…" Robin said as his mind began to realize things.

"That's right, your girls the grand prize and it looks like Ph'yzzon's the King's favourite to win," Gloor said as he looked seriously at Robin.

"Then maybe you were right about beating something up," Robin said as he grabbed for his staff and turned towards the clearing.

"Wait!" Gloor said sharply as he grabbed Robin's shoulder, "didn't you hear the first part about battalions of Ginglipi-"

"I don't care," Robin said, "I know you don't like it when I hurt people, I mean you always stay behind to make sure there ok?" Gloor smiled sheepishly when Robin said this but Robin didn't notice. "I still need to find away out of here though and he may know which way that is."

"Ok but just watch this before you go barging in," Gloor said as he spun Robin around to look towards Ph'yzzon.

Robin watched as a very large four armed alien entered the clearing that Ph'yzzon was sitting in. The monstrous alien had a huge upper body and it's muscles were bulging as it growled loudly at Ph'yzzon who just sat there unfazed. It's face looked disfigured almost as one side was puffed up and it's mouth was open slightly revealing sharp teeth. The thing had a scar over its puffed out eye that seemed to seal it shut. Its most noticeable features though was its four arms that were huge compared to it's already huge body. The veins were bursting from them as it flexed all four. It whore only a pair of black paints on it's small legs that didn't look like they could even support it's weight and by how slow it walked towards Ph'yzzon it didn't look like they could.

"That thing is so horrible that no ones had the guts to even name it," Gloor explained in a whisper as he watched Ph'yzzon who still looked like he didn't even notice the huge beast in front of him. "Most people would be lucky to live through a battle with it. Ph'yzzon's about to kill it."

Robin watched on as Ph'yzzon stood slowly almost like he didn't want to be bothered with standing. Ph'yzzon took a few steps toward the snarling monster who was now drooling like a mad pit bull, as the tip of his sword scarped against the ground. Ph'yzzon didn't move from there though, he just stood there and stared the creature down as a small breeze picked up his jacket lightly.

"What's he doing?" Robin asked Gloor as he watched the monster stand in confusion as it's drool slowly dripped down past it's chin.

"Ph'yzzon never attacks first," Gloor explained, "he sizes up his opponent and waits for them to make the first move and then he destroys them."

Robin looked back to see the monster's confusion wear off as it was replaced by rage as it raised all four arms above it's head and brought them down where Ph'yzzon stood. Ph'yzzon simple avoided the hit as he jumped up into the air, appearing only as a red and black blur to Robin. Ph'yzzon landed on the top of the monster's fist as he put his hand on the handle of his sword.

The thing didn't care as it just pulled back another of it's fist and sent it falling towards Ph'yzzon who took out his sword and swung it in front of himself unflinchingly. The fist stopped just short of Ph'yzzon's face and then slowly slide clean off the monster's arm. The thing lifted it's arm back to it's face to look at the stub shocked, Ph'yzzon took this chance to run up the creature's arm and slashed at it's face. He then did a back flip and landed gracefully on the ground as a long line of blood showed up on the monster's face before it fall back with a earthshaking boom.

Ph'yzzon then took out a small handkerchief and cleaned off his blade before replacing it back on his hip and walking casually out of the clearing through a different exit then the one Robin and Gloor were standing by. Robin just stood shocked at the near lightning quick fight he had witnessed before he snapped out of it and turned to Gloor. "Come on we have to follow him."

"Wait did you close your eyes and hum or something," Gloor said as he pointed at the fallen monster laying in the middle of the clearing.

"He was talking to The King about the maze," Robin said as he entered the clearing Ph'yzzon had just been in. "Maybe he knows a way out." Robin began to run in the direction Ph'yzzon had been going in but stopped when he noticed Gloor wasn't following him. He looked behind to see Gloor just sitting beside the fallen monster, "You coming?"

"No, just met me at the camp when your done," Gloor said as he forgot all of his worries about Ph'yzzon as he stared at the large monster.

"Your call," Robin said as he ran in the direction of Ph'yzzon, determined to find a way out of this maze and back to Starfire. Robin chased after Ph'yzzon for the rest of the night but had lost him long ago in the many twist and turns of the maze. He did make it back to the camp though where Gloor was sleeping peacefully like he just finished a big turkey dinner. Robin sighed as he sat down in front of what was left of the small fire Gloor must have started. Robin decided to go to sleep and look for Ph'yzzon and a way out tomorrow, he had new hope that he wouldn't be in this maze for long. If he could just find his new rival for Starfire's heart.


	13. The Last Day in The Maze

Hello boys and girls I am so sorry I haven't updated lately but a lot of things have been going on in my life. I have four projects going in school, my birthday was on the 28th and I got a new girlfriend and her birthday was on the 7th. So you can see why I haven't updated yet but its March break now so I finally have some time to update. Well I guess I'll reply to some of you patient reviewers then. titanfan, its Robin who's telling the story but I didn't like how it looked in his POV and this seems to work. XxJeterxX, I already said this in an earlier note but if you just point out where I made the mistake I'll fix it. Well I think you've waited long enough so here's chapter thirteen of Teen Titan Pregnancies.

Chapter 13: The Last Day in The Maze

Robin kneeled down on one knee as he examined a footprint on the ground, "I think he's this way," Robin said to Gloor. Gloor moaned loudly when Robin got up and began to walk quickly in the direction the footprint was pointing.

"We've been walking for hours," Gloor whined like an over grown child. Robin had been attempting to hunt down Ph'yzzon for the better part of a five weeks and he still couldn't find him. All Robin found was the aliens left in Ph'yzzon's wake as he made his way through the maze. Even those leftovers from Ph'yzzon's fights had ended as he had thinned the herd quite a lot.

"Come on Gloor I think we're finally closing in on him," Robin said as Gloor dragged his feet behind Robin. Gloor wasn't even listening to what Robin said anymore as he was starting to get exhausted from following Robin around all day.

"But I'm hunger," Gloor said replacing his whining tone with a menacing one as he began to gnaw on his teeth.

"Then you should have eaten some fruit in the last field," Robin said as he ignored Gloor, too focused on his tracking.

"I need more!" Gloor said through clenched teeth as he moved in on Robin and opened his drooling mouth wide.

"That's him!" Robin said as he completely ignored Gloor and ran to get closer just narrowly avoiding Gloor's teeth.

"It is him," Gloor said as he forgot what he was doing and looked into a small clearing where Ph'yzzon was sitting. Ph'yzzon was sitting cross-legged staring into a fire with a hand on his sword just like he had been last time. Robin's face turned dead serious as he looked at what very well could be his only competition left in the maze. Robin slowly walked into the clearing and drew his staff taking an attack position as Gloor absentmindedly looked on.

Ph'yzzon just turned his head slightly to look at him and raised an eyebrow, "how is it that I recognize you?" Ph'yzzon asked in his heavy Tamaranean accent.

"You know the way out of here don't you?" Robin said ignoring Ph'yzzon's question.

"That I do," Ph'yzzon said as he turned back to his fire, "but I will stay in this maze until Lady Koriand'r's hand is mine."

"Don't wait up," Robin said angrily.

"Why, do you think that you have it?" Ph'yzzon said as he laughed loudly at Robin.

"I do!" Robin shouted as he tried to control his temper, "I love her and were having a child together."

"Oh so that is how I know you," Ph'yzzon said as he stood up. Robin now noticed that Ph'yzzon was taller and bigger then him and he already knew how fast he was but none of this scared Robin right now. He had to beat him and get out of this maze and back to Starfire. "I promise that I shall raise your child as if it was my own," Ph'yzzon said with his hand over his heart like he was taking a pledge.

Robin was about to attack after that statement but stopped himself as he remembered something Gloor had told him about Ph'yzzon. He never attacks first. Robin knew if he just went into this fight headstrong and fighting he would lose, but maybe if he messed up Ph'yzzon's strategy he could win. "So why are you here?" Robin asked.

"I am here to win The lovely Princess's hand in marriage," Ph'yzzon said as he raised his eyebrow at Robin.

"I thought only people who wanted to crossbreed with a Tamaranean had to take one of these tests?" Robin said as he kept eye contact. He didn't know what he was trying to get at but he figured that he could find a way to get him to attack first.

"Yes but the King informed me I had to do this, and I will do anything if I can have Princess Koriand'r," Ph'yzzon said as he began to wonder when Robin would attack.

"You want to know why I think your here?" Robin said.

"Why not," Ph'yzzon said with a smirk.

"I think that The King just put you in here to show off his favourite little toy soldier. I think that your only here to take out all the other people competing for one of his daughters and that he never planned on letting you marry Starfire," Robin waited to see if he got the response from Ph'yzzon that he wanted.

For a split second Ph'yzzon's smirk turned into an angry frown, "No, The King came to me personally and asked himself."

Robin smiled as he had got the response he wanted, "Well The King's been personally living in my guest room for eight months and he hates me. I don't think he even cares about you, I mean there must be thousands of eligible princes in the universe and your just one lonely little soldier."

"I am General Ph'yzzon of the Tamaranean armed forces and I am the strongest warrior in all of Tamaran," Ph'yzzon said as he lost his temper completely.

Robin smiled widely at this as he said one last thing, "say's who?"

That was enough as Ph'yzzon unsheathed his sword and ran full force at Robin with his sword above his head. Ph'yzzon brought his sword down on Robin but Robin easily blocked it with his staff. As Ph'yzzon was recovering from the shock of being blocked for the first time since he came in the maze Robin kicked him in the stomach making him fall backwards. Ph'yzzon recovered quickly though and soon he and Robin were blocking and sending blows at each other at lighting quick speeds. Robin had to be extra careful of Ph'yzzon because every time he connected it felt like being hit by a steamroller and Robin had already received a large burse on his face from were Ph'yzzon had just grazed him.

Ph'yzzon jumped back as he narrowly avoided a kick from Robin, both of the fighters were painting heavily now. The fight had only started a few minuets ago but with how fast they were moving if seemed like hours. "this has been quite entertaining," Ph'yzzon said as he wiped some blood from his chin, "but it ends now."

Ph'yzzon once again ran at Robin with his sword above his head and he once again brought it down on Robin who blocked but this time his sword cut clean through Robin's staff. Robin looked as he held half of his staff in ether hand and then smiled. Ph'yzzon who had been smiling stopped as Robin attacked again this time using the two ends of his staff to beat both sides of Ph'yzzon at once. Ph'yzzon took hit after hit as he tried to block the sudden barrage of hits. Finally Ph'yzzon got annoyed as he used the handle of his sword to knock one of the staff ends out of Robin's hand and kicked the other half out of the other hand.

Robin looked down at his empty hands and then over at Ph'yzzon who stood with both hands on his sword as he smiled sadistically at Robin. Ph'yzzon unleashed a number of attacks that Robin just narrowly avoided. Ph'yzzon just speeded up and Robin kept getting kicked by the sword which was now starting to tear his costume and cutting into him more then once. Finally Ph'yzzon delivered a deep slash to Robin's chest. Robin stumbled back as he clenched were Ph'yzzon had cut him. "Fine if I cant have any weapons," Robin said as he ran at Ph'yzzon and kicked his sword out of his hand, "nether can you." Robin caught the sword out of the air and snapped it in two over his knee before throwing it off to the side.

"That sword was giving to me by The Empire of Kilompa and is made of the most sharpest and rarest medal in the known universe." Ph'yzzon said as he grained his teeth and closed his hands tightly into fists.

Robin and Ph'yzzon began to fight hand to hand and although Robin was the better fighter without a weapon Ph'yzzon was still winning. Every time Robin blocked it felt as if he was trying to stop a bulldozer and when ever Robin connected it was like hitting a brick wall. In no time Ph'yzzon landed a blow to Robin's face that sent him face first into the ground. Robin got up into a sitting position but Ph'yzzon quickly grabbed his left arm and twisted it behind his back as Ph'yzzon wrapped his other arm around Robin's neck to hold him down.

"When you are gone there will be no one left in-between me and Koriand'r," Ph'yzzon said as he pulled on Robin's left arm making him scream out in pain. "The King will let me marry her and I shall become a true Prince of Tamaran," Ph'yzzon twisted Robin's arm again this time pulling it out of the socket and then he began to tighten his grip around Robins neck. Robin desperately tried to pull Ph'yzzon off him with his good arm but to no avail. Finally Robin blindly looked around for something and found the handle of Ph'yzzon's sword. Robin reached up and stabbed it into Ph'yzzon's arm causing him to let go as he gabbed at the handle of the sword. The sword was buried up to the hilt as what was left of the base of the sword stuck in his arm.

Ph'yzzon stood and grabbed the handle of his sword still stuck in his arm. Robin seeing that Ph'yzzon was about to pull out the sword and start fighting again grabbed a half of his staff that was lying nearby and threw it at Ph'yzzon's knee. It connected and Ph'yzzon's knee buckled as he fell to the ground. Robin quickly grabbed the blade of the sword and walked over to where Ph'yzzon laid. "Now where is the way out of here?" Robin said as he pointed the sword right at Ph'yzzon's nose.

"Around the corner," Ph'yzzon said as he pointed to an exit out of the clearing.

Robin raised the sword above his head and Ph'yzzon closed his eyes as Robin brought the sword down. He opened them when he realized he wasn't dead, the sword was stuck into his jacket pinning him to the ground. "Don't move."

Robin began to walk but stopped as he heard Ph'yzzon laughter. Robin turned around and looked at Ph'yzzon as he said, "congratulations." Robin smiled and walked out of the clearing as Gloor walked in.

"Hello Ph'yzzon," Gloor said as he squatted down in front of the fallen warrior as he smiled widely showing all his jagged teeth.

Robin walked into an opening that had a computer and some sort of glowing pad. Robin walked up to the computer and it turned on as an automated voice said something in some wired langue. "Great no English," Robin said as he looked down at the computer.

"English selected please chose a destination," the voice said this time in English.

"Oh great its working," Gloor said as he walked into the clearing wiping his mouth. He went over to the pad and stood on it, "Backtar nebula, planet one-four-six," Gloor said as there was a buzzing noise as the computer powered up. "See you later Rob," Gloor said as he began to fuzz in and out like bad reception on a T.V. "sorry for all those times I almost eat you."

"You what!" Robin shouted but it was to late and Gloor teleported away. Robin went over and stood on the pad. Still exhausted from the fight and holding his left arm he said, "Earth, Titan Tower."

"Then I ended up here," Robin finished his story as he looked around at everyone who had shocked looks on all there faces as they sat around him like it was story time.

"Never ever leave again Robin," Starfire said as she hugged him again. The Queen in the meanwhile got up to leave the room.

"So have you learned your lesion yet?" The Queen asked in Tamaranean to The King who stood off to the side of the door with a sour look on his face.

The scowl on his face was replaced by a smile though as he suddenly thought of something, "Yes I did," he said with a smile, "when you cant kill them, crush them." With that The King walked down the hall to work on his sinister plan for the final test.


	14. Moving

Hello boys and girls welcome to chapter fourteen. Well I don't really have anything to say so I'm just going to reply to some reviews. Steve-Racer I have the utmost respect for kings in fact I've done research on them, but you see King Myand'r just happens to be a king. Deep down he's a jerk actually he's a jerk on the outside too. Lucky for him he has a loving family that he loves very much, the only thing is he hates everyone else. HermioneRon 4ever both Starfire and Raven of this chapter are eight months and one week along. Oh and to everyone else who said that was a good cliff hanger last chapter just you wait till the end of this chapter. Ok I think I've held you in suspense long enough so here's chapter fourteen of Teen Titan Pregnancies.

Chapter 14: Moving

Robin was happy to be back. It had been a week since he retuned from the maze and he was still just happy to be walking down the Tower's halls again. He had conquered The King's second test and was now back with Starfire spending as much time with her as possibly. The only sad thing Robin could find about this day was that he wasn't spending it with Starfire as she was out with her mother and Raven shopping, that and his arm was still sore.

Robin stopped as he saw a green gorilla pushing a large bookcase across the hall. Most would have stopped because of how odd the situation was but Robin stopped because the bookcase was blocking his way. "Beast Boy what are you doing?" Robin asked as he watched the green gorilla turn into his friend.

Beast Boy slide down the side of the bookcase as he panted as it was too heavy even for his gorilla form. "I'm moving Raven's stuff into my room," Beast Boy explained as he caught his breath. Robin gave him a look as if asking why he hadn't already done this. "I guess we never got around to moving before but were engaged now and its not like we've used both are rooms at the same time in like a year so here I am."

"If you say so," Robin said as he shrugged at Beast Boy's answer, "You need any help," Robin asked as Beast Boy turned back into his gorilla form. Beast Boy shock his head no as he began to push the bookcase again as Robin walked past him towards the kitchen. When Robin got there he found Cyborg sitting with a large plate of meat in front of him that he was quickly eating like someone would steel it.

"Hey Rob," Cyborg said as he swallowed the bacon he was eating, "what's up."

"Hey, where's The King?" Robin asked as he looked around the room for The King. He was normally scowling at the T.V. at this time but right now he was nowhere to be seen.

"He said something about working on the final test in his room," Cyborg answered as he slowed down his eating.

"Oh yeah the final test, "Robin said as his happiness was slightly squashed, "guess there's still one more left."

"Hey man don't get so down," Cyborg said as Robin sat at the table, "I mean you beat that Ph'yzzon guy so you can beat anything that The King throws at you, right? Besides Starfire could have the baby any day now and after that there's nothing The King can do."

"Yeah your right!" Robin said as he smiled and was about to start a normally conversation and get some breakfast but was cut off before he could begin by Beast Boy who stood in the doorway.

"Ok I cant pretend I don't need help any longer that bookcase is way too heavy," Beast Boy panted out as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Have you tried taking the books off it," Cyborg laughed as Beast Boy moaned at his own stupidity and slide down the doorframe. "Come on Rob lets help him before he has a breakdown," Cyborg said as he and Robin got up to help Beast Boy.

Downtown Starfire was going from baby store to baby store like a butterfly to flowers as Raven and The Queen tried to keep up with the overactive pregnant girl. Starfire had been too sad when Robin left to buy her baby thing's but now was flying in and out of stores like crazy as she bought every cute baby thing she could find. Raven panted as even hovering had gotten tiring as she got very close to her due date.

"Is not this the cutest thing you have ever seen Raven?" Starfire asked as she forced a pair of pink pyjamas into Raven's face. Raven just nodded her head as she smiled slightly trying to get the happy girl away from her for a second. Raven looked over at The Queen as Starfire ran off. The Queen just stood there with a slight smile as she watched her daughter terrorize yet another salesman.

"You don't talk much," Raven said as she looked at The Queen who just smiled one of those motherly smiles at her and nodded her head. Raven couldn't help but smile back as The Queen just went back to watching her daughter. The Queen was so warm and gentle almost like a grown up version of Starfire well The King was so different always tough and overbearing. How complete opposites like The King and the Queen could be together stumped Raven but then again her and Beast Boy were complete opposites and The King did seem to be more gentle around his family.

"I do not know much of your English," The Queen said in a very heavy Tamaranean accent shocking Raven. "I leave the talking to my daughter and husband," The Queen explained, "besides actions speak louder."

Raven smiled at The Queen's answer as Starfire ran up to them, "I believe I am done friend Raven and Mother," Starfire said as she held eight bags in ether hand.

"Finally," Raven said as the group left the mall and took off towards the Tower. Raven hadn't really had an eventful day following Starfire around but maybe the surprise Beast Boy had told her about would cheer her up a little.

"There you guys are," Beast Boy said as the girls entered the living room where the guys were playing video games. Beast Boy ran up to Raven and put his arm around her as he lead her towards him room, "Come and see your surprise."

Beast Boy lead the girls and the guys to his room and opened the door. Ravens eyes went wide as she looked in at the room that was once Beast Boy's. The first thing Raven noticed was that the room looked much bigger and that her bookcase and most of her sculptures had been moved in. The room was now painted a dark purple and a bed was pushed up against a corner with a small baby cradle near it. "Beast Boy how did you do this?" Raven asked as she went up to the baby cradle and rocked it slightly.

"We knocked down the wall and moved the bathroom over with some help from Titans East but they had to leave something about some guys called The Fearsome Five," Beast Boy explained, "but Bee said hi."

"But wasn't Robin's room besides yours," Raven said as she looked at Robin almost apologetically for steeling his room.

"Which brings me to my surprise, "Robin said as he smiled at Starfire who just looked at him with confusion.

Robin lead the group over to were Raven's room used to be and opened the door to show the room he and the guys had made for him and Starfire. "Oh Robin this is wonderful," Starfire said as she ran into the room that was painted red. It was nearly as pink as her old room had been but it was still great. Combining the aspects of both Robin and Starfire's old rooms. "Where did you even find the time?" Starfire asked as she went over to her and Robin's new bed.

Robin was about to answer but was cut off by a dark voice from behind him, "You broke my only rule," he heard The King say. Robin turned to find The King right behind him with a scowl on his face. "No matter," The King said as the scowl was replaced by a very menacing smile, "Your final test is done, come this way."

The King began to walk away as Robin put on a stern face and followed him shortly fallowed by the rest of the curious group. The King stopped at the gym which only had a few punching bags some weights and a sparing ring in it. "This is just the gym," Robin said as he raised an eyebrow at The King.

"Yes well I've arranged for you to fight the best fighter I know of," The King said as he smiled down at Robin.

"Fine," Robin said as he undid his cape and took an attack stance, "I've been dying to fight you for a long time anyway."

"Oh you wont be fighting me," The King said as he chuckled slightly, "You'll be fighting him."

The King moved his arm to point towards a corner of the room. The corner was in a shadow and a man stepped out from this shadow. He wore all black and covered his body with a long flowing cape. He held a dry almost emotionless look on his face as he stared at Robin. On his head he wore a cowl that covered all but his mouth, his chin and his eyes but Robin recognized him instantly and he spoke his name, "Batman."


	15. Preparations

Hello boys and girls I'm back with chapter fifteen. Who knew putting the words Batman, Robin and fight even near each other would get such a response. Well because so many off you took the time to reply to my evil little cliff hanger I'll take the time to reply to some of your reviews. outthere101 you asked some really good questions that I was just going to leave hanging but since you asked; Raven can show more emotion then before and is no longer as cynical as she used to be with her dad lurking over her for her whole life. She hide the charka mostly because what would you do with something that hosted a powerful demon inside it. And finally Cyborg and Mina are dating as hinted at in the chapter where Robin got back from the maze, there's not much more to that. To everyone else no Batman is not hypnotized, being lied to and or tricked, inhuman or an impostor. Anybody who I didn't get an answer to there question it will be answered in this chapter, so with out further ado chapter fifteen of Teen Titan Pregnancies.

Chapter 15: Preparations

"What are you doing here?" was the question that Robin asked as the whole team just stood and stared at the big time hero in front of them. He was so many things The Dark Knight, The Caped Crusader, The World's Greatest Detective but to Robin right now he must be a dream. Robin just couldn't, most likely wouldn't, find a reason why his mentor, his farther figure and his legal guardian was standing in front of him waiting to for a fight.

"The fight will consist of three rounds that will end when your opponent is knocked out or admits defeat," The King said as he held back his laughter at the look on Robin's face. Robin didn't respond still waiting for his question to go answered by the silent Superhero. The King simple finished, "you have a day to prepare," before leaving the room laughing loudly.

The Queen left shortly after but the team remained as they stared down the unflinching Dark Knight. "I came here because King Myand'r asked me too," Batman said in his normal monotone voice. The answer was enough to confuse The Titans to a new level as Robin just continued to stare down his mentor as if he expected him to just pop out of character and go 'just kidding'.

"I think Robin needs to be alone right now," Raven said being the first to break the uncomfortable silence left after Batman's answer.

"But friend Raven I wish to stay with Robin to help-" Starfire began but was cut off by Raven.

"Star I really think Robin wants to be alone for a minute," Raven said as she glanced over at Robin which made everyone look at him in turn. Robin stood with the most confusion any of the team had ever seen on his face as he looked at Batman, never losing eye contact.

"Yes let us go then," Starfire said as she realised that Robin truly needed to be alone so that he could talk openly with his mentor.

The group all left the room with Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing over why they thought Batman was there. Most of Beast Boy's arguments consisted of zombies and evil twins. As soon as they all left the room and the door closed Robin asked again, "Bruce, why are you here?"

"I just put Joker back in Arkham and I had some time on my hands so when Myand'r called me and asked for me to be a part in your finally test I said ok." Batman said hoping by explaining it more Robin would get his point.

"Were not really going to fight are we?" Robin asked in disbelief.

Batman sighed as he swiftly moved to sit down on the weightlifting bench, "There comes a time in every students life when he must surpass The Master." Batman said very philosopher like.

"Is that all I am, just some student!" Robin yelled as he got irritated at the person he thought was his friend.

"No," Batman said back as his monotone voice was broken slightly with the sound of concern as he stood. "Dick, your like a son to me but your going to be a father and for that you need to be a man."

"I am a man!" Robin yelled as he turned away from Batman no longer wanting to look at his treacherous face.

"You need to be able to be a good father, you need to teach this child things it wont learn on its own," Batman said as he looked at Robin's back knowing that Robin could feel his eyes burning a hole through him. "Not just that but you need to be a good husband to Starfire now too. You need to support her and always be there for her and this child."

"I can do all that!" Robin lashed out as he turned around to face Batman again.

"Then why do you still need me?" Batman said simple as he glanced down at Robin. Robin lost his anger as the words left his old friends mouth. It was true whenever he had a problem he had always turned to him ever since he became his sidekick. For over three years, when he fought Slade had been the only time he had broken his partnership. With him long gone though he now talked to Batman about every little mission even if they weren't even important.

"I'll be in here training if you need to talk," Batman said with a sigh as he sat back down on the bench. "Otherwise I think you should prepare yourself," He said as he looked at Robin who still stood there thinking.

Robin wasn't listening anymore he just turned around and rushed out of the room. He pushed the door open so hard it left a dent in the hallway wall. As he stormed off to his room you could just hear him say, "I don't need you."

As all this was going on The King and Queen where arguing quietly in Tamaranean in there room. The King was sitting down on the guest room bed as he sipped some tea, being quit happy with his finally test which he knew Robin couldn't beat. Meanwhile The Queen was furious which was very different from her usually state but The King deserved it.

"How could you make him fight his mentor?" The Queen asked angrily not being able to yell as she really never had before.

"How did you know that Batman was his mentor?" The King asked not really caring about the evilness in making someone fight there father figure.

"I actually talk and listen to are draughters love unlike you," The Queen said not even being able to bare her husband at the time.

"It is not love it is a passing infatuation and she will realise that once we leave this planet behind," The King said as he remained a calm voice so that he could try to calm down his wife.

It seemed to work as The Queen regained her calm composure but she still disagreed with her husband, "Do you really believe that Myand'r?"

The King knew that the answer was a big no but he would never admit that to his wife, "It does not matter, Robin will not pass this test."

"How do you know that?" The Queen asked as she sat down across from her husband.

"Because Luand'r, this Batman person is indeed Robin's mentor and teacher so there is no possible way that he can defeat the person who taught him everything." The King explained with a sinister smile.

"You really don't know this boy do you?" The Queen said silently as The King got up to leave the room. "He was an acrobat before meting Batman and he's gone on many quest that Batman has not been on."

The King stood in the doorway scowling at this new information but then he convinced himself it was useless. "It Doesn't matter Batman did not teach Robin everything he knows so he has the upper hand."

"But who says that Batman knows more then Robin," The Queen said but it may have went unheard as The King had left, not wanting to continue the conversation any longer.

The rest of the day went by without any problems. Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg spent the day arguing about why Batman would fight Robin. Most of Raven and Cyborg's arguments were legitimate although Beast Boy's consisted of aliens and evil robots. As for The Dark Knight himself he stayed in the gym all day and no one would dare go near him just out of star shock which even Raven had. The Queen sat talking to her daughter all day but The King was no where to be found and nether was Robin. This worried Starfire at first but when she went to bed Robin was already there asleep so Starfire's just happily joined him.

Starfire was awoken in the early morning though as she felt the weight of her fiancée leave the bed. Sure enough he was up and rummaging through the closet in his boxers. "Robin what are you doing up at such an early hour?" she asked as she wiped some sleep from her eyes.

Robin turned around when he heard her showing that he was still wearing his mask. He smiled at her and stood holding a small velvet box in his right hand. "Looking for this," Robin said as he opened the box to revel a beautifully diamond ring that perfectly reflected the single beam of morning sun.. It had had three diamonds, a large one in the middle and two smaller ones on ether side of the big one. The diamonds were attached to a silver band that had the words 'love you forever' engraved on the inside of it.

Starfire was now fully awake as she sat up and smiled at the ring and soon after embraced Robin in one of her famous hugs. "It is beautiful Robin," she said as she let him go and took the ring placing it on her ring finger and holding it up to the light of the sun to make it shine more.

"I figured if the proposal wasn't that great the ring should be," Robin said with a smile as he watched Starfire play with the ring like a child. His smile soon dropped off his face and Starfire noticed stopping her game. "It was my Mother's," Robin said solemnly looking down at the floor as he spoke, "Star I'm going to pass this test and I promise you we'll get married."

"I know that Robin," Starfire said as she looked at Robin and smiled lovingly at him putting a hand on his cheek. Robin couldn't make eye contact at first but soon did as he looked up with determination.

"I will," Robin said kissing her lightly, "but I have to do one more thing first," Robin then got up and left the room sending one last smile at Starfire before leaving.

After that Starfire and the rest of the team didn't see Robin at all but Starfire had told them what he had said last night mostly for the reason of showing off her ring. But as the day went on they got more and more worried until it was time for the fight.

"Well I guess he isn't coming," The King laughed as Robin hadn't shown up in a half hour. The team all stood in the gym as Batman stood in the sparring ring wearing a different variation of his costume. It had no cape and no body armour and was more louse fitting though he still wore his utility belt. He was ready for a fight but Robin was nowhere in site. "I guess I'll just have to announce Batman the winner," The King said making the team deflate, and so did Batman a bit ashamed at his ward.

"No need for that your highness," came Robin's spiteful response from the door. The team regained there happiness at hearing there leader, most of all Starfire. But as they all looked at him they noticed something very different.

"Robin?" Batman asked as he looked at his young ward who now looked completely different.

"Not anymore," Robin said as he stepped into the open light of the sparring ring. He no longer wore his red, yellow and blue Robin costumed but a dark blue bodysuit. His cape was gone but his mask remained and so did his utility belt but on more loosely around his waste now. He had on chest armour and on this chest armour was a bright blue hawk whose wings bent and lifted up to his shoulders. He smiled at the gawking crowd of his team mates, Batman and The King and Queen before saying, "I'm Nightwing."


	16. Batman VS Nightwing

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter sixteen. Now this chapter took a long time to write and for darn good reasons too. You get major writers block trying to write a chapter about Robin, who has just recently become Nightwing, is going to fight his former mentor Batman. To add to that lets make Nightwing lose his unborn child and the women he loves if he loses the fight. So as you can probably guess this chapter took a while so I wont hold you back any longer. So now I simple say I hope you like it and here's chapter sixteen of Teen Titan Pregnancies.

Chapter 16: Batman VS Nightwing

The Team stood shocked as they watched there leader and friend enter the sparing ring in his new suit. They had always known there leader as Robin, they didn't even know his real name to fall back on always assuming it to be Robin. Starfire was the most shocked of the team seeing the man she loved in a whole new light scared her a bit. She had seen A Nightwing before but this was completely different, this was her Nightwing.

The Queen was more curious then shocked wondering if this was some Earth custom. The King though was the most shocked his mouth open as he looked at the new Nightwing. He was suppose to start the fight but he was to rapped up in trying to figure out what this meant to remember. Batman oddly enough showed no change in expression, but for a spilt second he smiled just a little bit.

"So what do you think?" Nightwing asked his former mentor with a slight smirk.

"I guess I'm going to need to find a new Robin," Batman said with remorse that he didn't care to hide, "it's a pity, you were a good partner."

"Well I cant be a sidekick any more, I have to be a man as you put it," Robin said, he was itching for a fight now wanting to settle the spat he had earlier with his former mentor right now.

"Then I guess we can start the fight," Batman said the remorse leaving his voice. He respected his former sidekick for the ability to leave his side but he wasn't one hundred percent sure of what he had come to prove, not yet. "No armour, weapons or utility belts," Batman said as he took off his utility belt and threw it to one side.

"Deal," Nightwing said as he too throw his utility belt to the side and then undid two clasps that held his chest plate on. "Now are you going to start this thing or what?" Nightwing asked The King who still stood with the shocked look on his face as he leaned forward to examine the new costume.

"Oh, yes," The King said as he cleared his throat and straitened up before declaring, "let round one begin."

Everyone leaned in in anticipation for the fight to begin including The King who once again lost his demeanour in hope of Nightwing losing, but nothing happened. Both Batman and Nightwing never moved from there places opposite one another in the ring. They never even took an attack stance, all they did was stand there with there arms at there sides for at least a very long five minutes. But then to everyone's relief Batman began to move around the ring with Nightwing circling opposite him.

"So, Nightwing?" Batman asked as he continued circling, "how did you come up with that name?"

"I guess I just thought it sounded cool," Nightwing said as he never lost eye contact with Batman, knowing his style far to well.

"Fare enough," Batman said as he stopped circling and Nightwing stopped instantly as well, he knew what was coming. Both ran at each other at full speed ready to throw there first punches and begin the fight. Nightwing was the first to attack with a high kick that Batman easily blocked and then countered with a punch that Nightwing just narrowly dodged. Nightwing then threw one of his own punches that grazed Batman's chin just slightly. This went on for another ten minutes each one never hitting the other more then a little bit.

Nightwing did a back flip and Batman easily avoided his foot as it soared past his face, "This isn't going as fast as I thought it would," he panted. He was already tired from the fight and it was getting harder to throw and block punches.

"Then maybe you should hurry up," Batman said in his monotone voice. He didn't sound nearly as tired as Nightwing but Nightwing knew that he was if not more, he was just better at hiding it.

"Maybe I will," Nightwing said through clenched teeth as he ran forward at full speed towards the unmoving Batman. Nightwing threw a punch that Batman easily blocked and then countered with a high kick that connected with Nightwing's jaw and sent him flying back. He hit the ring floor hard but had to instantly recover before Batman could make his next move. Nightwing kicked off the ground and landed on his feet as he took an attack stance.

"Robin, you cant win," Batman said as he once again stood opposite Nightwing with his hands at his side.

"My name is Nightwing!" he shouted as he ran with a fist raised at Batman. He swung his fist and Batman easily ducked to avoid it. He then pounded his palms into Nightwing's stomach which sent him back. Batman stood as Nightwing recoiled grabbing his stomach and then Batman sent a chop that connected with Nightwing's left arm causing him to once again recoil in pain. Batman finished it by sending a high kick that connected with Nightwing's forehead sending him once again to the ring floor.

"Sorry, Robin," Batman said as he stood above Nightwing who was beginning to lose consciousness.

He got out, "it's Nightwin-" before he lost consciousness and every thing went black. He woke up in a chair with a cold cloth on his head and his friends around him. His hearing hadn't fully come back yet a sign he knew meant he may have a concussion as he watched Beast Boy and Cyborg try to say something to him. Raven was healing the large bruise on his forehead and Starfire was close to his face trying to see if he was ok and getting in Raven's way. "Starfire?" Nightwing said as the world came back in full.

"Robin…Nightwing are you well," Starfire said franticly as she looked in her fiancée's eyes.

"Star I'm fine," Nightwing said as he began to stand. The whole team attempted to sit him back down as he was wobbling a bit just standing.

"You are in no condition to continue," Starfire said as she sat him back down.

"Yeah you took a pretty hard fall back there," Cyborg said as he began to do a diagnostics check through his arm.

"Are you saying that he forfeits the next round," The King said with a sinister smile knowing that if Nightwing forfeited the next round that would be two out of three wins. That would mean that Batman would win but more importantly Nightwing would lose.

"I refuse to forfeit," Nightwing said as he pushed past his friends and fiancé. Nightwing looked back at Starfire with a look that she knew well and said, "I refuse." Starfire nodded as she went and stood over by her mother to watch the second round.

"Then begin round two," The King said as he silently began to rout for Batman to win so that he could leave this planet behind along with Nightwing.

"Are you sure your ready to fight again?" Batman asked as Nightwing wobbled into the ring.

"Absolutely," Nightwing said as he shook himself out of it and took an attack stance, "why, afraid I might win?"

"I'm afraid you wont be fighting at your full," Batman answered but Nightwing didn't listen instead just running at Batman and engaging him. Nightwing threw punch after punch at Batman who easily blocked every one. Nightwing continued to throw more punches getting angrier as Batman began to block all his attacks with an arm behind his back and no emotion on his face. "You have to focus or you'll start to lose any ability you have," Batman said as he ducked under a roundhouse kick.

"Stop talking," Nightwing said as Batman threw his first punch in the whole round and that connected squarely with Nightwing's jaw and sent him back a few steps. It was then that Nightwing took his former mentor's advise and calmed down as he began to fight again. This time it only took a second of Batman's one arm blocking before Nightwing landed a blow to Batman's jaw.

"Better," Batman said as he cracked his jaw back in place. He then did a roundhouse kick to Nightwing's head which he easily blocked using both his hands. "But not good enough," Batman finished as he sent his other leg at Nightwing and connected with the side of his face sending him to the ground. Batman did a turn flip in the air and was able to land on his feet as Nightwing hit the ground.

Nightwing looked on from the ground where he had landed on his back as Batman walked up to him. Nightwing attempted to kick the feet out from under Batman but he easily jumped over his leg. Nightwing made up for this though by spinning his entire body so that Batman jumped over his first leg but was clipped by his second leg that sent him face first into the ground.

Nightwing kicked up off the ground and landed on his feet as Batman rolled over and got off the ground the same way Nightwing had. "Your doing better but you need to focus your attacks," Batman said as he continued to treat the second round like a final lesion with his former partner.

Nightwing sent a kick at Batman's head and he blocked it with one of his hands, "Thanks for the lesion." Nightwing said as he did the exact same move as Batman had done earlier. He sent his other leg at Batman and knocked him to the ground as he did a flip and landed on his feet. Unlike before Batman landed face first and his head hit the floor hard. Nightwing squatted down next to Batman's head as he watched him lose consciousness in the quick second round that Batman had secretly given to Nightwing to continue testing what he had come to learn.

Batman awoke a few minutes later to The King yelling right at his face, "what are you doing! Your suppose to win!" The King hadn't even bother to move Batman into a chair and in fact he still lay on the ring floor.

Batman pushed The King out of his way as he stood in the ring and looked across at Nightwing who appeared to be in much better condition then himself. "Are you sure your ready to fight, old man," Nightwing said in a cocky manner. Batman didn't listen as he just put up his fist like in a boxing match.

Nightwing frowned but walked up to his mentor and swung his fist at him. Batman easily ducked under and punched him in the stomach. Nightwing recoiled before making a slight growling noise before running back and sending his fist at Batman's head. Batman just dodged both punches before punching Nightwing square in the jaw. Nightwing again sent a fury of punches and kicks but each one was dodged until Batman once again ducked and punched his rib and then followed it up with an uppercut that sent Nightwing to the ground.

Nightwing got up off the ground and shock himself off as Batman began to approach him. Nightwing quickly engaged in a series of punches and kicks. This was much worse then the first round as Nightwing was failing and getting hit by more attacks then he was even throwing. Nightwing tried to flip out like he had done earlier but this time Batman grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ring floor.

Nightwing tried to get up but Batman was too fast and quickly laid a blow to Nightwing's side sending him spinning into the air. Nightwing landed on his left side, his arm breaking his fall. He moaned as he pushed up off the ground. He stood wobbly with his left arm hanging limply.

"I've re-dislocated your arm, I've broken two of you ribs not to mention that black eye forming under your mask," Batman said as he watched with unseen remorse for his former ally. "Why do you keep fighting?" this was the question Batman had come to get an answer to in the first place.

"Because," Nightwing panted as he once again ran at Batman and began throwing punches even swinging his limp arm at him. Batman quickly ended this encounter with a kick to Nightwing's chest that sent him stumbling back.

"Why?" Batman asked louder this time. He thought he knew the answer but he needed to know for sure.

"I wont fail Starfire," Nightwing panted, "I wont let them take her or my child away. I love her and nothing can stop me from making sure she stays here with me. I'd do anything for her and I'll do anything for that child. If that means fighting to the end then I will."

Batman smiled slightly as he dropped his arms to his side, "I forfeit. You win…Nightwing."

He didn't believe it at first, that is until his friends swarmed him with congratulations. Raven began to heal the wounds she could as Beast Boy and Cyborg began to go on about the highlights of the three fights. Beast Boy was even acting some of them out the best he could. But Nightwing didn't see any of them all he saw was Starfire with her arms around him as she cried tears of joy into his chest.

The King didn't believe it ether and he wouldn't believe it. He quickly pushed the team out of the way and pried his daughter off Nightwing. He grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall holding him a few feet off the ground. "You cant win! I wont let you win!" The King said as furry took over. "I don't care if you won I'll take my daughter away anyway and there is nothing you can do about it-." The King said but was cut off as he lost grip on Nightwing's neck and fell backwards to the ground.

Nightwing looked up as he rubbed his throat to see his saver, The Queen, still holding the chair she had used to knock out her husband. "I am sorry about that," The Queen said as she dropped the chair, "could you help me," she said looking over at Cyborg. Cyborg looked around himself before shrugging and grabbing one of The King's leg as The Queen grabbed the other and dragged him out of the room.

"Oh Nightwing," Starfire said as she once again ran to Nightwing and embraced him.

"Um Beast Boy maybe we should give them some time alone," Raven said as she looked over at Nightwing and Starfire.

"Oh yeah sure," Beast Boy said as he looked at Nightwing as he hugged Starfire and smiled down at her stomach as he rubbed it. "Lets go see how The King's doing," Beast Boy finished as he and Raven left the room.

Nightwing and Starfire didn't even notice they had left in fact they didn't even know they were there to begin with. They were too rapped up in themselves and there love for each other. They were truly happy for the first time in months and they planed to be that way for the rest of there life. Nothing was every going to get in there way again. Now all that was left, not just for Starfire but Raven was to finally have there babies.


	17. Babies

Hey boys and girls and welcome to chapter seventeen. Well this is the chapter people. The babies are born today. Well really there born whatever day your reading this and not the day I'm typing it but whatever same thing. So now you guys finally get to find out the gender and names of these kids. There is a sad bit behind the babies being born though. The end is here folks. I've had a good run through and this is by far my favourite story I have ever written. Well I do have a sequel planned but I wouldn't mind getting some other ideas out of my head and maybe even redoing my 1602 story before hand but it will come one day. So until then I bid you all ado and have fun reading the last chapter of Teen Titan Pregnancies.

Chapter 17: Babies

Titan Tower was as quiet and calm as it had been in the past nine months. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. A few things had changed since the fight between Batman and Nightwing two weeks ago. The King stopped talking to anyone and usually just sat off to the side and grumbled about nothing. The Queen on the other hand started talking more and more and was now trying to learn some more grammar and some sayings. Batman had also stuck around, wanting to see the birth of his adopted son's first child and not having anything to do in Gotham anyway.

The Titans themselves had been going through a few minor changes as well. Starfire had began to have some food cravings and stopped drinking mustard. Which is something that only sounds strange if you don't know Starfire. Nightwing had mellowed out a lot since the fight with his former mentor. All he cared about was taking care of Starfire and soon the baby now, he had earned it after all. Raven had gone the exactly opposite way, she began to get more and more mood swings everyday. Almost destroying The Tower one afternoon because her tea was cold. Beast Boy was taking the blunt end of these mood swings and he had the scars to prove it too. Most of the time he was The Teams negotiator towards Raven. Finally Cyborg wasn't in The Tower too much lately as he was too busy spending time with a certain gothic store owner. But they were all about to go through a change much bigger then all those put together.

Raven's eyes snapped open as wide as they could go as she felt something inside her that scared her half to death. At first she was petrified and didn't move at all, just staring at the ceiling but then she just couldn't help but smile a little. "Beast Boy wakeup," she said as she shook her sleeping fiancée, worry was evident in her voice but the small smile wouldn't go away. It was finally time.

"I'll put it in the microwave Raven, just please put down the tank," Beast Boy said in his sleep as he rolled over. Raven rolled her eyes and just flipped him out of the bed with her powers. "Ow, why'd you do that?" Beast Boy whined as he got up from the floor.

Raven just shook her head as the small smile found its way onto her lips again and she said simple, "it's time."

It took about half a second for Beast Boy to get what Raven meant and to take her hand and lead her down the hall to Cyborg's room all the time shouting, "its time!"

"What is it that is going on?" The Queen asked as she came out of her room rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Time for what?" Nightwing asked as he and Starfire stumbled out of there room. Batman also came out of his room but just stood there like he knew all that was going on, and he probably did.

Beast Boy ignored all of them as he just ran up to Cyborg's door and banged on it until Cyborg opened it with a puzzled look, "yo B, what's up?" Cyborg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's coming," Beast Boy said as he looked at his friend with panicked eyes, waiting for him to get the T-car so they could get out of here. He really thought Cyborg needed no further instructions. Cyborg looked at his friend still puzzled and then looked past him at Raven as she doubled over in pain and grasped her stomach. That's when everyone finally got it and the wheels were set in motion.

It took about five minutes to for the team to get ready and get down to the T-Car. They weren't even in costume with Beast Boy and Nightwing just in pants and t-shirts and Starfire wearing simple maternity clothes. Raven just wore her nightshirt as she couldn't really just throw on clothes with her contractions getting closer every minute. Batman, The King and The Queen all came out of there rooms the same time as the team but they were all fully dressed and the weird thing was they didn't even look like it was odd to put on so much clothing so quickly.

They bolted down the street as Cyborg drove his baby the fastest he would ever dear to drive her with so many twist and turns on the way to the hospital. Nightwing sat in the passenger seat as Beast Boy sat in the back with Raven's head in his lap. Starfire and the rest of her family flew besides the car as Batman was running across rooftops and would probably beat them there.

"Why are we going to see the birth of this child?" The King asked in Tamaranean as he flew near his wife.

"Because she is are daughters friend," The Queen said simple, "and besides I wish to know if it's a boy or a girl."

Meanwhile back in the car Beast Boy was trying to calm Raven as she began to feel more and more pain the closer the contractions got. "Come on Rea breath," Beast Boy said as he made stupid faeces trying to imitate breathing methods he saw on T.V.

Raven reached up and choked him as her eyes began to glow red, "I should have killed you when I had the chance," she hissed.

"I think its almost here," Beast Boy struggled to say through the strangle hold. Raven let go as she grabbed her stomach as another contraction hit her.

"Where here!" Cyborg shouted as the pulled up to the hospital and they all rushed inside yelling for a doctor.

"Get her over here," a nearby doctor said as he pulled out a wheel chair and sent a message through his beeper.

"Super-human pregnant lady coming through!" Beast Boy yelled as he pushed Raven in the wheel chair and followed the doctor to a free birthing room.

"You'll have to stay out here," the doctor said as Beast Boy and Raven made it into the room. A very loud crash was heard followed by one of the nurse's scream right after he said this.

"I don't think we want to go in there," Batman said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

It took about two hours for the whole thing and although it was a short amount of time to have a baby I'm sure the doctors involved wished it was shorter. Half way through one even burst out of the room and crumbled to the ground muttering things. He had to be dragged off but another one was coming out now, "It's over," he panted before fainting forward onto the ground. The team stepped over him as they went into the room to see a bit of a shock waiting for them.

"Hey guys…uh surprise," Beast Boy said as he held his son in his arms.

"Yeah surprise," Raven said softly as she looked down at her beautifully daughter.

The Team stood shocked as they looked at Beast Boy and Raven's two beautiful children. They both had the same skin colour, a pale colour with a hint of green, almost like they were sick but at the same time healthy. The boy had a small fang sticking out of his lip as he looked up with his multicoloured eyes and the girl had a patch of purple hair as she looked up with her multicoloured eyes. One of there eyes was green and the other was purple with the boys green eye on the left and the girls on the right and the purple eye following the same pattern obviously.

"So what are these little guy's names?" Batman asked calmly as he broke the uncomfortable silence that followed the discovery of two children instead of one.

"Mark and Emily Logan," Beast Boy said as he took his daughter from Raven and smiled down at her.

"Any idea what there powers are?" Nightwing asked as he hugged Starfire close as they admired how happy Raven and Beast Boy looked with there children.

"No idea," Beast Boy said but at the same time the babies did something as if to answer the question themselves. Mark turned into a grey baby monkey with a burst of black magic and jumped on top of his Father's head as a snake made out of black magic came out of Emily's hand and rapped around Beast Boy's head. "I think they like me," Beast Boy smiled.

"Give them here," Raven said as reached up and grabbed her two children. When she did a little bit of magic came out of them and went into Raven as Mark turned back to normally and the snake disappeared. "Different?" Raven said as she looked down at the two smiling babies.

They all stood there for a second just being happy until Starfire grabbed her stomach and groaned. "Oh I am sorry," she said as everyone looked at her.

"Star I think your water just broke," Nightwing said franticly as he looked at his fiancé.

"I do not know that term? How can water break?" Starfire asked as a doctor put her into a wheel chair.

"It means the baby's coming," Nightwing said with a huge smile.

Cyborg stayed with Beast Boy and Raven as they had made him the Godfather of there children but everyone else took off to another room. This time the whole thing went a lot smoother without nearly as many injurers to the staff, though Nightwing offering his hand to Starfire may have been a bad idea. The whole thing was longer though and took just near six hours.

"I am going in there, you can not stop me I am The King of Tamaran," The King said as he pushed into the room followed by Batman and The Queen. Nightwing was having his hand bandaged as Starfire held there son in her arms.

"He is beautiful," The Queen said as she looked down at her grandson. He had his mother's eyes and by the look of the small patch of hair he was going to be a red head too. Besides that even as a baby you could tell all his other features were from his farther.

"Any name ideas," Batman asked as he smiled down at the baby as it looked up puzzled at The Dark Knight.

"We were thinking of naming him after you actually," Nightwing said as he smiled up at his friend.

"Bruce Ryand'r Grayson," Starfire said proudly as she never took her eyes off her newborn child.

After that the team stayed together with there children and kept on fighting crime. After about two years they broke up and on good terms and went there separate ways. And that's all there is to the birth of the two children that changed the Teen Titans forever. Well…not really.

Beast Boy and Nightwing stood at an alter in nice suites and Robin didn't even have his mask on. Behind them was the King dressed in white robes and holding a book with some strange Tamaranean writing on it. And in front of them were two of the most beautiful things they had ever seen. Raven and Starfire were walking down and aisle in two beautiful flowing white gowns that hugged there recently retrieved curves perfectly. In there arms were there children wrapped in white sheets.

It was a wedding that couldn't be missed and everyone showed up. All of Titans East was there and Cyborg invited Mina. Batman showed up as Bruce Wayne and Superman even showed up along with a lot of other heroes and allies The Titans had met over the year. Somehow they managed to keep the

press away and the ceremony went off without a hitch. It was a Tamaranean ceremony but the four recent adults had already gotten all there papers so this was just for the feeling of it all.

"So you still think were going to live happily ever after?" Raven asked Beast Boy after stumbling through the odd ceremony.

Beast Boy smiled at Raven, then over to Nightwing and Starfire, then to the smiling crowd and finally to his two children, "more then ever."

And they really did.


End file.
